


Заговор или наговор?

by Yotsuyu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuyu/pseuds/Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то пошло не так, и важную миссию еле-еле удалось завершить успешно. Выяснение причин неполадок ложится на плечи двух Стражей Вонголы, которые явно не созданы, чтобы работать в паре. А вот если они вынуждены? Тогда, может, помимо напарников они станут чем-то большим друг для друга?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заговор или наговор?

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует первый состав Варии (ОМП, ОЖП - согласно первоисточнику, но с выдуманными именами).
> 
> Остальные Стражи Вонголы 1-го поколения упоминаются.

У стены, привалившись к ней спиной, сидел парень. Его дыхание было частым и неглубоким, он то и дело морщился и прижимал ладонь к окровавленному боку. Потом усмехнулся и, порывшись в нагрудном кармане, достал портсигар и короб _о_ к спичек. Закурил. Медленно, стараясь не тревожить рану, убрал пачки обратно. Поднял голову и выдохнул длинную струю ароматного дыма.

Тут на расстоянии одного квартала раздались выстрелы, поднялся невообразимый шум. Парень хмыкнул и прикрыл глаза. Боли он почему-то почти не чувствовал, зато очертания вывески напротив вдруг стали расплываться. Пальцы, держащие сигариллу, начали потихоньку неметь. Но бдительности сидящий не потерял, поэтому чуть напрягся, когда наверху раздались шаги. Однако почти сразу расслабился – узнал их.

Через секунду около него на землю спрыгнул высокий голубоглазый блондин.

-Ты проигнорировал план. Чуть всё не испортил.

-Ну извини, чем мог, тем помог, - едко ответил раненый, даже не поднимая головы.

-Ты…

-Надеюсь, ты не забыл, что сам создал эту организацию? Теперь не жалуйся, если они будут погибать. Они знали, на что идут.

-Но жертв легко можно было избежать, - негромко и очень веско заметил пришедший парень. И присел перед курящим.

-Они справятся. Потому что я сделал всё, что от меня требовалось, - ещё тише проговорил тот и вяло поднёс сигариллу к губам.

-Да. И заманивать их сюда тоже требовалось? Ты почти сгубил всю операцию. – Блондин хмурился и смотрел на то, как ткань пиджака собеседника пропитывает кровь.

-Что бы ты понимал… - уже еле слышно пробормотал тот. Остаток сигариллы выпал из ослабевших пальцев, запястье мягко опустилось на брусчатку.

-Чёрт!.. – голубоглазый подался вперёд и схватил сидящего за плечи. Голова того безвольно мотнулась в сторону, пряди взметнулись, открывая до синевы бледное лицо и тату на щеке. – Идиот!..

* * *

Привольно раскинувшись на диване, Джи прихлёбывал из чашки моккачино и читал отчёт отряда CEDEF о позавчерашнем задании. Рубашка на парне была очень тонкой, поэтому он то и дело передёргивал от холода плечами. Но другой одежды в больнице ему не выдавали, ссылаясь на то, что швы могут быть потревожены более грубой тканью. Вот он и вытребовал себе кофе, чтобы хоть как-нибудь согреться. Закончив чтение, стрелок небрежно бросил бумагу с гербовой печатью на стол и откинулся назад. От взорвавшейся в боку боли поморщился, но тут же постарался забыть о ней. Сейчас его интересовало куда более важное обстоятельство. А именно: кто довёл-донёс его до места, где смогла остановиться карета скорой помощи.

Он смутно помнил, что когда начал отключаться, около него появился Алауди. Вроде как даже говорил с ним. Но о чём конкретно, и что было дальше, память отказывалась воспроизводить. Логика подсказывала, что, _возможно_ , Страж Облака и помог ему добраться до экипажа… Но в спор с логикой яро вступил здравый смысл: этот парень-одиночка ну никак не мог проявить подобной… заботы? Нет, правильней будет «не мог оказать такую услугу». Джи усмехнулся и снова бросил взгляд на отчёт. И всё-таки операция прошла успешно, полицейскому нечего было волноваться. И плевать, что противник с самого начала разрушил их планы.

Побывав и не в таких передрягах, Шторм смог вовремя сориентироваться и свести ущерб к минимуму. Времени для перегруппировки отрядов CEDEF’а он выиграл достаточно. Остальное было за их начальником. Ну что ж, раз задание завершено, значит, это «остальное» было успешно проделано…

Стрелок вздохнул и пожевал губами. В больнице ему запрещали курить. И, что интересно, сигарилл при нём во время госпитализации не было. «Неужели, и правда _он_ постарался? Ох уж мне эти блюстители порядка!» - подумал тогда с раздражением Джи, жалея и о любимом футляре, и о дорогих сигариллах, которых там оставалось ещё девять.

-Господин? – услышал он негромкий оклик и лениво приоткрыл один глаз. В комнату робко заглядывала молоденькая медсестра. Заметив, что он отреагировал, она чуть поклонилась и добавила: - К вам пришли. Позволите?

-Ага, - ответил он, гадая, кого из Вонголы там принесло. О его ранении, да и в целом о задании, на котором он пострадал, в курсе был узкий круг людей: сами участники перестрелки (и то не факт), Алауди, Джотто… Да и всё, пожалуй, решил Джи. Друг-босс исключается: он накануне отплыл в Японию. Члены CEDEF’а – сразу нет. Уж кто-кто, а они-то завалены делами по горло, это раненый отлично знал. Остаётся… Страж Облака?.. Мысленно фыркнув от смехотворности этой мысли, парень прислушался к звукам в коридоре. Медсестра кому-то что-то утвердительно шепнула, однако ответа не последовало. Скорее всего, ей просто кивнули. Дверь негромко щёлкнула, закрывшись, но шагов стрелок не услышал. И сообразил, что посетитель, скорее всего, остановился у порога.

От того, что кофе ещё не успело подействовать и не прогнало дремотное состояние, у Джи нещадно слипались веки. И поднимать руку, чтобы потереть их, ужасно не хотелось. С усилием заставив себя продрать глаза, он на секунду увидел сквозь ресницы размытый силуэт высокого мужчины в строгом костюме. Вроде светловолосого…

-Помяни чёрта… - неохотно буркнул он, узнавая пришедшего по одному только характ _е_ рному наклону головы. И одновременно с этим послал свои недавние логические размышления куда подальше и окончательно увяз в серой мути меланхолии.

-Банальной вежливости тебя не учили? – холодно спросил Алауди (а это и вправду был он) и привычным жестом скрестил на груди руки.

-Кто бы говорил! – бессильно раздражаясь, парировал Шторм. – А не погулять бы тебе…

Но договаривать не стал, только махнул кистью и сделал вид, что в комнате отдыха кроме него никого нет. Минуты три тишину нарушал только шум дождя за окном. Стрелок расслабленно сидел и подумывал о поездке куда-нибудь на Север. Но вскоре кофе начало действовать, поэтому, чуть взбодрившись, раненый вспомнил о стоящем у двери парне. Цыкнул и вернул запрокинутую голову в вертикальное положение. Каким-то непостижимым образом Страж Облака успел бесшумно переместиться на диван напротив и теперь читал тот самый отчёт. Джи чертыхнулся, поняв, что позволил себе либо уснуть на секунду, либо отключить органы чувств. Потому что каких-нибудь признаков движения соседа не заметил. «Так хищник подкрадывается к жертве, дезориентируя и обманывая» - подумалось ему отстранённо. Хотя и опасности он не ощущал, возможно, поэтому и инстинкт самосохранения промолчал.

-Знакомый докладец? – спросил он, просто чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Алауди на мгновение оторвался от документа и смерил сидящего напротив равнодушным взглядом. Неторопливо дочитал отчёт и положил обратно на стол.

-Что-то в нём не устраивает? –  ответил вопросом на вопрос.

-С чего вдруг? – нахмурился Джи, подозревая подвох. Сам схватил бумаги, но передумал и вернул назад. – С чего такие выводы? Или ты думаешь, что я личную неприязнь и на работу переношу? Не идиот так поступать, - жёстко добавил он, глядя собеседнику прямо в глаза. Борьба алого и голубого взглядов продолжалась недолго: полицейский кивнул на документ и пояснил свой вопрос:

-Ты подпись в графе не поставил. Сейчас ведь ты – и.о. босса Вонголы? Или нет? Сняли с должности? – это могло бы прозвучать как насмешка, но стрелок знал о тяжёлых отношениях Алауди с юмором. Поэтому понял фразу буквально, как она и была изначально поставлена.

-Представь себе, нет! А насчёт подписи, хоть пять раз её поставлю, только за пером лень идти. Раненые мы. И пальцем писать ещё не научились! – а вот сам Джи с ехидством был накоротке и не планировал с ним расставаться. Насчёт же раны упомянул ради красного словца. Хмыкнул и внимательно посмотрел на француза: - Что за спешка? Так срочно нужно одобрение?

-Желательно, - игнорируя его выпады, сухо произнёс тот. – То есть ты подтверждаешь, что операция проведена согласно плану и подлежит дальнейшему расширению?

-Складно выражаешься… Бесит эта манера. Кодексов начитался и по-человечески уже не можешь… - прямолинейно отозвался Страж Шторма и облизнул губы. Как же хотелось курить. Или просто чего-нибудь пожевать, чтобы рту одиноко не было. Взъерошил и без того всклокоченные багряные волосы, широко зевнул и снова облизнулся. Неохотно буркнул: - Подтверждаю, да. Даю разрешение на дальнейшее планирование… Короче, на твоё усмотрение, - заметив, что почти повторяет штампованные фразы, упростил их стрелок и махнул рукой. – Если хочешь подпись, пошли кого-нибудь за чернилами. И не сверли меня своими ледышками, я тебе не преступник на допросе!

Поднявшись, Джи неосознанно поднёс ладонь к больному боку, но опомнился и отдёрнул её. Не оглядываясь, пересёк комнату и вышел в коридор. Алауди посмотрел на дверь, на оставленный отчёт, на чашку из-под кофе… Захватил доклад и тоже выскользнул из рекреации. Остановился, когда увидел, что Шторм о чём-то говорит медсестре, та кивает и скрывается в кабинете. Стрелок, заметив полицейского, небрежно поманил его к себе. Когда тот подошёл, девушка вынесла раненому перо и чернильницу. Кивнув в знак благодарности, он протянул руку за отчётом. Между делом он проверял, сколько в баночке чернил, и удивился, когда документы так и не легли ему в ладонь. Хмурясь, он поднял голову. Страж Облака стоял в трёх шагах от него и не торопился отдавать бумаги. Судя по отрешённому взгляду, он о чём-то напряжённо размышлял.

-Ты чего? Передумал? А столько мороки из-за него устроил! – недовольно произнёс Джи, почёсывая затылок. Потом щёлкнул языком и хотел уже самостоятельно взять отчёт, когда Алауди быстро отстранился, а документы свернул и спрятал за пазуху. Стрелок недоумённо поднял брови и в упор уставился на него. Вздохнул и закатил глаза: - Ну и? Прикажешь в салочки играть? Издеваться тебе как-то не к лицу…

Не слушая, тот развернулся и быстро зашагал прочь. Страж Шторма в неприятном шоке поглядел ему вслед, чертыхнулся и вернул письменные принадлежности ничего не понимающей медсестре. Попрощался и направился в свою палату. По пути он встретил врача, которому жаловался на запрет о курении. Тот, оказывается, его тогда услышал, поэтому принёс коробочку с нюхательным табаком взамен сигариллам. Очень обрадовавшись этому подарку, Джи взял его и вернулся в больничную комнату. Ему предстояло валяться в ней ещё как минимум дня три и помирать от скуки в ожидании, пока затянутся швы.

И всё-таки сегодняшнее поведение француза его порядком заинтересовало. С чего это до тошноты пунктуальный полицейский вдруг забирает документы, срочно ожидающие подписи, и уходит? С этой мысли он логически переключился на повторный анализ той операции. Нет, он всё сделал правильно. Однако тогда всё ещё до начала пошло кувырком. Из всего этого следовало, что враг располагал какой-то информацией о готовящейся атаке, так как она была продумана до мелочей, а особый секрет обеспечивал её успех. Значит, и правда знал… Но откуда?! Джи уже перебрал в голове всех людей, осведомлённых о тонкостях плана, и даже выделил подозреваемых. А по возвращению в сознание сразу же запросил всю информацию о них. Придраться оказалось не к чему: у всех них на то время было железное алиби.

Даже недавно прибывший в ряды Вонголы и оттого особо подозрительный Рикардо был в обществе Джотто с невестой, красивой японкой…

Но тогда кто? Стрелок помрачнел: уже давно он не чуял такой опасности, которую подсказывал теперь ему его безошибочный нюх киллера. То есть, пока только отголоска неприятностей, грозивших Семье. И как назло босса нет на месте, а его Правая рука мается в госпитале! Нехорошо.

Джи понюхал табака, очень недурного, но до табака в его сигариллах чуток не дотягивавшего. Немного переборщил и чихнул. Вытирая глаза и держась за потревоженный бок, он откинулся на подушку. М-да, Вонгола-то из-за разбросанности Стражей теряет свою основу силы – цельность. Прекрасно ведь известно, что для этой Семьи очень важна слаженная работа всех её членов и желательно их соседство. Так нет же! Деймона вон сейчас носит где-то за тридевять земель. Видите ли, организовал по собственной инициативе тайное задание и к боссу пришёл только за финансированием! Этого парня стрелок подозревал во всех грехах, но на данный момент Страж Тумана банально не мог знать о позавчерашней операции: до Австралии новости долетают оооочень долго, явно не за два дня.

«Если бы не это, вывел бы его на чистую воду!» - мстительно подумал Джи.

Даже труса Лампо Джотто отправил во Вьетнам. В Италии кроме самог _о_ Шторма находился только Алауди. «Нашёл, какого сотрудничка мне оставить! – недовольно хмыкнул стрелок, догадываясь, что его друг детства умышленно попросил полицейского не покидать пределы страны, дабы укрепить своё специальное подразделение. – Вот и прекрасно! Тогда в ближайшие дни я могу отоспаться, а дела пусть наш одиночка разгребает!.. Хотя стоп! – Он открыл глаза и заставил себя вспомнить то, о чём размышлял секунд пять назад: - Семья… То есть организация, приближённые… Да-да, мысли в правильном направлении… Насколько я знаю, этот Рикардо явился в Вонголу со _своим_ окружением. Человек пять-шесть, и все тёмные лошадки, как он сам. Вроде даже принц среди них был… Так, надо значит и их проверить, да и вообще досье почитать. Уж наверняка их главарь делится с ними узнанной в штабе информацией. Мало ли как они её используют! Эти субъекты явно не невинные овечки. Отлично! Сегодняшний вечер будет не таким унылым!» - решил он и вызвал подчинённого, чтобы добыть необходимые данные.

* * *

Джи забрал у неприметного человека папку, кивнул ему и вернулся в палату. Она была одиночной, поэтому опасение мог вызвать только неожиданный визит кого-нибудь из персонала больницы. Помня это, стрелок с предельной осторожностью стал изучать полученные материалы, то и дело прислушиваясь к шуму в коридоре. Всё-таки документы были секретными.

В досье каждого из окружения Рикардо было полно штампов «Неизвестно», «белых пятен» и не поддающихся уточнению фактов. Помимо самого главы в организацию входило три мужчины и две девушки. Как ни странно, но эту компанию с их подчинёнными более низкого ранга уже успели окрестить «Вария».

«Странно, название означает изменчивость, непостоянство… Как-то ненадёжно и подозрительно, - нахмурился Джи. – И правда, все они тут страшные личности».

Таким образом, почти ничего особо нового не сумев вытащить из полученных документов, он занялся чтением результатов проверки алиби. Но и тут ничего не оказалось: все пятеро тогда находились вблизи Рикардо. А нет, это пятеро вместе с Рикардо! Значит, одного не хватает! Кого же?! Стрелок с азартом перечитал бумаги. Вот оно! Одной из девушек там не было! И алиби не прописано! Ну-ка, ну-ка! Неужели удастся прищучить?

Просматривая её досье, больше всех остальных испещрённое знаками вопросов, Страж Шторма всё больше тревожился: если выяснится, что эта новая группировка и правда продавала врагам информацию о тайных операциях, то бунта не избежать. Как-то всё незаметно идёт, по тихой. Затишье перед бурей? Чувство опасности Джи обострилось ещё сильнее. Плохо. Очень плохо! И Джотто нашёл время укатить на другую сторону света!

«Нет, этого всего явно не достаточно! Надо узнать о ней как можно больше, - парень ударил кулаком по колену. – Что ещё за Эфа на нашу голову?.. Или как её там? О, в Вонголу поступила и известна новым сотрудникам под именем Лилит. Хм, змею что ли на груди пригрели? Ну, что у неё тёмное прошлое, как-то не удивительно. Мало кого в мафии найдёшь без этой характеристики… А вот то, что она иллюзионист, это уже скверно. Может и все карты спутать. Нет, это так оставлять нельзя! Кому бы это доверить?»

Вспомнив, что ему принесли ещё одну папку об обстоящих на данный момент делах, Джи решил заняться ими. Из-за пасмурной погоды за окном стемнело раньше времени. Когда стрелок совсем перестал различать буквы, то закрыл папки, спрятал их под подушку и улёгся. Можно было, конечно, работу и продолжить, но рисковать лишний раз, включая свет, он не хотел. Вскоре к нему зашла медсестра сменить повязки. Осмотрев его бок и сказав, что заживление началось, но пока продвигается очень медленно, она собрала снятые бинты и удалилась. Стража Шторма, оставшегося в полной темноте и тишине, неумолимо стало клонить в сон. Голова пухла от роящихся в ней размышлений и запоминания новых данных. Незаметно для себя он задремал, потому что напряжение, как физическое, так и психическое, давало о себе знать.

* * *

Вынырнуть из мутной, с кошмарами, дремоты его заставил звук чего-то, стукнувшегося об пол. Мгновенно проснувшись, Джи открыл глаза. Благо, он лежал лицом к стене и мог не выдать себя этим. С полминуты слушал, что происходит за его спиной. Зашуршала плотная ткань, шелестнула бумага, и кто-то со вздохом начал привставать. Сообразив, что упала на пол папка с документами, а неизвестный наклонился поднять её, Страж Шторма заподозрил неладное. Дождавшись, когда чужое дыхание раздастся (и, следовательно, голова визитёра окажется) на уровне подушки, стрелок резко развернулся и выбросил вперёд кулак. Однако не попал: его руку очень ловко перехватили ладонью и сжали пальцами. Сам Джи совсем позабыл о ране и теперь с трудом вдохнул, превозмогая взорвавшуюся в боку боль. Приоткрыл один глаз и попытался рассмотреть отразившего его удар человека. Фыркнул, отдёрнул кисть и повалился обратно на койку, со свистом втягивая воздух сквозь зубы.

-Разбередишь себе всё, - негромко сказал Алауди, выпрямляясь на стуле с папкой в одной руке. Ладонь второй он равнодушно осмотрел, потёр зреющую ссадину.

-Без тебя знаю, - прохрипел раненый и почувствовал, как под пальцами, прижимающими бок, ткань рубашки становится тёплой и мокрой. – Чёрт!..

-Я за врачом, - тоже увидев расползающееся кровавое пятно, спокойно произнёс француз и собрался уже подняться, но лежащий схватил его за рукав пиджака и потянул к себе. Оставшись сидеть, тот посмотрел на снова побледневшего, но смотрящего пылающим взглядом напарника, и спросил: - Что?

-Ты здесь зачем? Чего подкрадываешься? – с паузами выговорил Джи. Обычно он терпеть не мог, когда окружающие видели его слабости. Но сейчас он плевать на это хотел. Да и Страж Облака никогда не комментировал подобные вещи, так что услышать издёвки стрелок мог в очень редких случаях. Поэтому, не думая о том, как выглядит в его глазах, раненый собирался узнать только одну важную вещь: цель визита полицейского.

-Я не подкрадывался, - ответил Алауди, не спеша выдёргивать руку: всё-таки пальцы Джи вцепились в его рукав так, что поди отдери. И отчасти его локоть использовался как опора, потому что приподнявшийся парень мог в любой момент упасть лицом вниз. Секунду подумав, француз бросил папку на стол, взял Шторма за предплечья и опустил обратно на кровать. Рывком распахнул его запятнанную рубашку. У всё ещё не отошедшего от болевого шока стрелка почти не осталось сил, поэтому он расслабился и позволил себя уложить. Полицейский оглядел пропитавшиеся кровью бинты, качнул головой и быстро вышел в коридор, чтобы вернуться уже с медсестрой.

После десяти минут суеты, промывания раны и повторной перевязки, когда Стражи остались в палате одни, Алауди снова сел на стул около койки, а Джи устроился на подушке поудобнее. Однако тут же спохватился и судорожно зашарил под ней рукой. Ничего не обнаружил и похолодел.

-Это ищешь? – сказал француз, показывая на горку папок на столе. – Выуживал-выуживал эти секретные данные, а сохранить не можешь.

-Замолкни, - зло отреагировал раненый, чувствуя одновременно с этим и облегчение.

-Ну, зато хоть попытался отстоять их тем ударом. Только поэтому не забираю, - добавил Страж Облака. – Заставил ты сотрудников посуетиться. Эта Вария совсем не проста, еле данные наскребли.

Стрелок заскрипел зубами, понимая, что напарник тоже сложил часть паззла. Фыркнул, дотянулся до табакерки, поднёс ароматную щепотку к носу. Наблюдавший за его манипуляциями Алауди моргнул и выдал:

-Получишь назад свои сигары, как только выпишешься.

-Сигариллы, а не сигары, – снова вытирая слезящиеся глаза, автоматически поправил его Шторм. Понял смысл сказанного и тут же потерял к табакерке интерес: - Так они у тебя?! Значит, это ты тогда?.. Не-не, невозможно! – он вскинулся, а потом перебил сам себя и затряс головой.

-Что я тогда? Портсигар твой взял? Да.

-Да ладно портсигар… Это ты… Короче, неважно! – рассердился уже на себя Джи и уставился на собеседника блестящими от боли глазами: - Зачем пришёл?

-Этой ночью была сорвана небольшая операция.

-Что?!!

-Тоже секретная. Часть цепи тех, которые расширены согласно выработанной стратегии. Кто-то прознал об их связи и пытается не дать им воплотиться в жизнь. Это подрывает авторитет нашего штаба по планированию заданий.

-Чёрт! Всё-таки догадались! – Стрелок запустил пальцы одной руки в свои яркие пряди, сжал и слегка дёрнул. – Вот проныры… Ал, займёшься проверкой? Возьми их тёпленькими.

Алауди, покоробленный этим обращением, вскинул голову и пристально оглядел напарника. Тот сильно хмурился, покусывал губы и о чём-то размышлял. Его пальцы неосознанно перебирали и изредка чуть не вырывали волосы. Прежде чем понял что делает, полицейский схватил его за запястье и отвёл руку в сторону. Джи очнулся и удивлённо поднял брови. Француз же зачем-то скользнул ладонью по его запястью, до локтя, обратно, и выпустил.

-Ты чего? – недоумённо спросил Шторм, поворачивая и оглядывая свою руку. Ничего особого на ней не обнаружив, пожал плечами и снова посмотрел на Стража Облака: - Ты что-то узнал?

-Да. Когда мне сказали, _какую_ информацию ты запросил, то сначала просмотрел её сам. И понял, что ты кого-то из них подозреваешь в заговоре. Однако ты передёргиваешь: Вария не в состоянии такое устроить – она ещё не доросла до крупномасштабной организации. Пока что птица невысокого полёта…

-Что?! Да ты видел, кто там в ней состоит?! Ей никакие масштабы не нужны!! Да они вшестером как половина твоих отрядов!! – громко заявил Джи. – Я передёргиваю? Да ты не хуже меня должен знать, что такие вот мелкие компании могут похлеще целой Семьи навредить! Знаешь же историю Вонголы, вот и делай выводы…

-Один из основателей, - равнодушно кивнул Алауди, - мне понятно твоё возмущение. Но она сколько времени развивалась? А Вария-то новички.

-Если ничего не предпримем, эти «новички» такое устроят, что держись! – проворчал раненый, отчаявшись доказать этому упрямцу всю серьёзность банды Рикардо.

Полицейский смотрел на него, словно что-то для себя уясняя. Потом перевёл взгляд на папки, снова на собеседника и озвучил то, что не давало ему покоя с этой недавней совместной операции:

-Почему ты не поступил согласно плану? Тогда ты должен был застать две группы врагов врасплох выстрелами, вывести друг на друга и подставить под огонь. И в суматохе уже мои отряды взяли бы их в клещи и уничтожили. А ты увёл только одну группу, показался второй на глаза и заставил себя преследовать. Их взаимоуничтожение провалилось, а моим отрядам пришлось перестраиваться, чтобы окружить почти не изведённые отряды. Жертв не предполагалось вообще. А так пало около двадцати человек.

Во время этой его непривычно долгой и наполненной упрёками речи стрелок морщил нос и смотрел в сторону.

-Только не говори снова, что они знали, на что идут! Не знали. – Алауди нахмурился.

-«Снова»? То есть? – повернулся к нему Джи. – Я такое говорил? Ну да ладно, я и правда так считаю… Что касается отхода от плана… Ты со мной рядом не был. Вот что я тебе скажу: враги знали о секрете операции.

-Невозможно, - твёрдо ответил полицейский, глядя на раненого.

-Нет ничего невозможного, - процитировал одну из любимых фраз тот и хмыкнул. – По-твоему, стал бы я нарушать план, просто чтобы досадить тебе? Ты думаешь, я не понимаю важности этого цикла операций? Если вторая была сорвана, а первую еле удалось завершить – тут уже пахнет заговором. Нешуточным, Ал. Зря ты никому не доверяешь из Стражей. Ну, к Деймону это, конечно, не относится. А вот остальные… Смотри, если всё так оставишь, Вонгола погрузится в хаос. Ты иди-иди, может, я выздоровею быстрее. А то при твоём появлении у меня раны либо появляются, либо открываются. Аллергия, что ли? – Джи рассмеялся.

Алауди поднялся и взял папки. У самой двери его догнали слова стрелка:

-Смотри не пожалей о своём решении. Но я этого так не оставлю, уж больно подозрителен этот Рикардо. Да, и ещё!

Француз приостановился и чуть повернул голову.

-О помощи я в тот день не просил. Так что за долг не считаю. И сигариллы верни, - нехотя буркнул Страж Шторма, глядя в потолок. Ответом ему был стук закрывшейся двери.

* * *

-Вы тут что устроили?! – всплеснула руками медсестра, когда увидела, что комната отдыха чуть не завалена бумагами. У стола стоял человек и держал в руках дипломат и очередную папку. Сам же Джи восседал в центре горы документов, один за другим просматривал отчёты. Что-то, кивнув, подписывал, что-то откладывал сразу. Погружённый в работу, пришедшую он даже не заметил. Зато её заметил мужчина с папкой и вздрогнул: так грозно она смотрела на устроенное безобразие. Она подошла к пациенту и похлопала его по плечу. И когда он соизволил поднять голову, сердито сказала: - Вы должны лежать и отдыхать! А не занимать себя и эту комнату подобной рутиной! Ну-ка быстро всё собрали и – марш в палату!

-Да-да, но позже, - отмахнулся стрелок, дочитывая ещё один доклад и окуная перо в чернила, чтобы его подписать.

-Никаких «позже»! – женщина цепко схватила парня за ухо и несильно дёрнула: - Вы в больнице, так что обязаны соблюдать режим!

-Ай-ай! Ладно! – мгновенно превращаясь из серьёзного начальника в мальчишку, воскликнул Джи. И добавил: - Только бумаги неотложные.

-Работа не волк! А вам положен покой! Марш в кровать! – медсестра разжала пальцы. – Собирайте весь этот хлам и ждите, пока он выпишется. – Эти слова были обращены уже к подчинённому Шторма. Тот сжался под её взглядом и начал поспешно складывать документы в свой дипломат. И.о. босса Вонголы встал, медленно потянулся и сказал сотруднику:

-Передайте оставшиеся Алауди, пусть разберёт. Да, и напомните ему про отчёт CEDEF’а о той операции. Её должен буду подписать _я_ , пусть даже не надеется!

Мужчина кивнул, уложил последние бумаги и папки и вышел. Джи потёр ухо и укоризненно сообщил медсестре:

-Это были очень важные дела, не терпящие отлагательств.

-Мы заботимся о пациентах и пресекаем занятия различными утомительными делами! – парировала она. – Не нагружайтесь работой, а то опять себе всё разбередите. Помните тот раз? Хорошо, что вы тогда не один были. Ваш друг вовремя среагировал. Иначе пришлось бы всё заново латать.

-Прям уж и латать!.. Погодите. Друг? – переспросил стрелок, думая о неподписанных прошениях. – А, тот ледяной парень. Он не друг, а так, нежелательный знакомый.

-Не знаю. Судя по всему, он волновался за вас, - поправляя подушки на диване, заметила женщина.

-А?!! – Джи, как раз отпивавший кофе, поперхнулся и закашлялся. Медсестра поспешно похлопала его по спине и сказала:

-Ну да, хотя неявно. Да и смотрел так, как будто его вовсе не рана беспокоила. К ним-то он, наверно, привык. Скорее всего, его обеспокоила не кровь, а ваш беспомощный вид. Пока я вас перевязывала, он так напряжённо сидел, что воздух вокруг можно было ножом резать.

-Кто, Ал?! Да нет, невозможно! Этот всегда спокойный как слон тип! Нет-нет! – хмыкнул Страж Шторма, сделал последний глоток и вышел.

«Так я и поверил! – думал он ехидно. – Ещё чего не хватало! Этот замороженный одиночка? Пфф, смешно».

Но, решив не ухудшать окончательно себе настроение и самочувствие, выбросил мысли о нём из головы. Вместо этого начал обмозговывать то, как же Джотто разбирается со всей этой бумажной рутиной. Побыв его заместителем по этим делам всего два дня (!), Джи уже хотел взвыть и послать всё к чертям. Особенно «шикарно» прошло сегодняшнее утро, когда прибывший подчинённый вручил ему кучу-малу документов на одобрение либо отказ. Сейчас день уже клонился к вечеру, то есть фактически исчез под ворохом отчётностей. Рана же заживать не торопилась, после вчерашнего открытия особенно настойчиво напоминая стрелку о его уязвимости.

Он зашёл в палату и поморщился: вот прямо здесь он ничего не соображал и унизительно цеплялся за руку Алауди. Что там он сказал? «Разбередишь себе всё»? Прям как медсестра сегодня. «Ой-ой, как мило с его стороны! Как трогательно! Сейчас распл _а_ чусь, только за каплями сбегаю! И без него прекрасно знаю! Хорошо ещё, что я тогда его лица не видел. Поди смотрел как на распоследнего слабака. А она говорит «беспокоился»! Ага, пять раз!»

Страж Шторма улёгся на койку, положил подушку повыше, опёрся на неё спиной и достал исчёрканный схемами лист. Вчера, когда этот проклятый полицейский ушёл, а пациенту строго-настрого запретили вставать, Джи спёкся от безделья. Потребовал себе перо и бумагу и стал переносить графически свои размышления на неё.

Он пытался понять, каким образом Эфа-Лилит, получив от Рикардо секретную информацию, заставила врага прислушаться к себе, довериться и назначить контратаку. Конечно, самое первое, что напрашивалось: девушка создала мираж, приняв обличие кого-нибудь из подчинённых недруга. Но ведь в той Семье, согласно проверенным данным, немало иллюзионистов, причём не каких-нибудь молокососов, а бывалых вояк. Неужели, эта девчонка талантлива настолько, что превзошла их?! Тогда дела совсем плохи. Остальные в Варии тоже далеко не «новички», как их назвал Алауди. Опытные и безжалостные киллеры. Гении…

Что касается той небольшой сорванной операции. Докладывал о ней какой-то мямля, который быстро достал и без того раздражённого Шторма и вынужден был спастись из палаты бегством. В итоге Джи понял только то, что враг, снова осведомлённый о тайнах, перекрыл выходы и затеял нешуточную перестрелку. Тем и закончилось, что отряд CEDEF’а вынужден был уйти ни с чем. Благо, хоть жертв не было, отделались ранениями.

«Почерк похож. И враг опять знал, и опять-таки оставил нас с носом. Но тут уже ничего нельзя было исправить. Ну правда, не головой же в крепость биться! Операции на то и секретные, что рассчитаны на тихий и быстрый захват территории… - Он сжал зубами костяшку согнутого пальца. – Проклятье! Они снова на шаг впереди! Не, хватит валяться! Надо их хотя бы увидеть лично и попробовать допросить… Как бы отсюда выбраться без лишнего шуму? Следят ведь как в карцере! И курить охота. О точно, табак! – Он достал табакерку, взял щепотку и глубоко вдохнул. – Мои сигариллы… Ох чёрт, они ещё у этого деспота. Точно мне их не видать до официальной выписки. Придётся местные сигареты курить. Но валить отсюда стопроцентно надо!»

Вспомнив, какая бой-баба его медсестра, стрелок закатил глаза: такую фиг проведёшь! Да и остальные сотрудники за здорово живёшь не выпустят…

Очередного пришедшего к Джи подчинённого медсестра пустила с ужасной неохотой, даже пригрозила выгнать взашей, но всё же смягчилась. Однако после этого заглядывала в палату через каждые три минуты и торопила. В результате чего Страж Шторма так и не смог обрисовать сотруднику план побега и окончательно сдулся. Но умный мужчина, прекрасно понимая, что Правая рука, он же и.о. босса сейчас в штабе просто необходим, успокоил его:

-Я знаю (да и вы тоже) человека, который может это устроить. Я ему передам, положитесь на меня! – Он ободряюще кивнул и быстро покинул комнату. Сотрудник этот был надёжный, не раз проверенный в деле, поэтому стрелок вздохнул свободней. А зря.

* * *

-У меня ордер на ваш арест. Пройдёмте со мной в отделение, - сухо сообщил невысокий, плотно сбитый мужчина, показывая Джи своё удостоверение полицейского, а потом и собственно разрешение. Шторм возвёл глаза к небу (точнее, к потолку) и вздохнул. Ночь начиналась «прекрасно». Стоящая рядом его надзирательница-медсестра ахнула и запротестовала.

-У меня приказ, - пожал плечами блюститель порядка и повернулся к раненому.

-Основания? – грубовато спросил тот, мысленно желая придушить Алауди. «Значит, человек, который может это устроить? Ну-ну. Я это попомню!»

-Вы подозреваетесь в убийстве, совершённом три дня назад. Подробности могу сообщить только в штабе. Протяните руки вперёд, - когда стрелок нехотя подчинился, он защёлкнул на его запястьях наручники (довольно-таки знакомые парню). – Это вынужденная мера, - отвечая на свирепый алый взгляд, пояснил мужчина. – Если выяснится, что вы невиновны, то подозрения, а с ними, естественно, и наручники будут сняты. Следуйте за мной.

Дождь недавно закончился. Спустившись с крыльца больницы в сопровождении полицейского, Джи увидел ещё двух в той же форме. Недовольно оглядел их и чертыхнулся. «Восхитительный план!»

-Поскольку участок здесь недалеко, вам придётся пройти туда с нами пешком, - раздался за его спиной ровный голос. Страж Шторма поёжился от его звука и от прохлады: на улице после суточного ливня стоять в одной рубашке было совсем не жарко. Вышедшая следом за подопечным и полицейским медсестра грозно взглянула на окружающих их мужчин, растолкала и пробилась к пациенту:

-За что они вас так? Вот же звери! Вы же ранены, да ещё, не дай бог, простуду подхватите! – запричитала она, заботливо повязывая ему на шею тонкий, но тёплый платок. – Явились с ордером, обвинениями бросаются! Вам лечиться нужно! Пусть позже всё выясняют! Да и вы невиновны, наверное? Так ведь? – Женщина аккуратно раскатала и оправила его рукава. – Что ж творится!

Джи открыл было рот, чтобы её успокоить. Но тут заговорил стоящий за его спиной:

-Всё в порядке. Если он и правда невиновен, то мы вернём его вам в целости и сохранности. Не переживайте. А вот насчёт простуды… - раздался шорох, и на плечи Джи опустилось плотное пальто, сохранившее тепло тела владельца, - вы, безусловно, правы.

-Ой! Так тогда же вы с ним были! – медсестра взглянула на утешителя, узнала его и улыбнулась. – Смотрите берегите его! И не заставляйте перенапрягаться!

Последние слова она выкрикивала уже в спину группе полицейских, потому что они направились следом за арестованным к воротам. Шедший самым последним крепко взял его за плечи и подтолкнул вправо. Не терпящий самоуправства над собой, тот цыкнул и вырвался. Прошипел:

-Да уж в курсе, где этот ваш участок. Отцепись! – и зашагал в нужную сторону. Через несколько метров замедлил шаг, не желая тревожить рану, и вдохнул свежий влажный воздух. Больничный запах ему настолько надоел, что теперь Джи с наслаждением втягивал носом аромат мокрых прелых листьев и забавлялся, выпуская изо рта кудрявые облачка пара.

Подстроившиеся под его шаг блюстители порядка смотрели прямо перед собой. Не желая оглядываться на типчика за спиной, заместитель босса Вонголы тоже глядел только вперёд и изредка по сторонам. До самого входа в двери участка ни он, ни конвоиры не произнесли ни слова. Оказавшись в здании, стрелок приостановился в замешательстве. Поэтому один из полицейских пошёл впереди, указывая дорогу. Они поднялись на второй этаж и провели его в кабинет. После чего трое мужчин сразу покинули помещение. Четвёртый, ну, понятно кто, задержался у двери, чтобы закрыть её изнутри. Шторм же, бывший здесь не один раз, уселся на диван и поправил скованными руками пальто на плечах – в этом месте тоже было нестерпимо холодно.

-Ну и что это был за цирк? – хмуро спросил он, откидываясь назад и подкладывая под затылок запястья. Впрочем, они тотчас были вздёрнуты хозяином комнаты вверх, в замочке наручников звякнул маленький ключ, и серебристые половинки распались. Алауди как бы невзначай скользнул пальцами по красноватым полосам, что остались на коже Джи, потом перехватил железяки за цепочку и прошёл к столу. Бросил их в выдвижной ящичек и сел в кресло лицом к «задержанному». С минуту Стражи взирали друг на друга, потом француз кивнул на лист на своём столе и сказал:

-Тебе будет интересно. А этот, как ты выразился, «цирк» ты сам хотел устроить. Если были другие идеи, можно было ко мне не обращаться.

-Я когда-нибудь убью и тебя, и того сотрудника, которому в голову пришла эта «отличная» мысль обратиться к тебе, - сквозь зубы процедил раненый, не спеша вставать и поплотнее кутаясь в пальто. – Что у тебя тут такая холодина?

-Вопрос не ко мне, - отрезал полицейский, глядя на платок на шее собеседника. Шарф и правда усиливал нездоровье его вида, к тому же придавал… домашности? Да, наверно. Это-то и смущало. Ведь грозный волк, ужасающая Правая рука босса Вонголы и один из основателей этой Семьи всегда выглядел так, как будто был готов в любую минуту сорваться на опаснейшую операцию, броситься в разгар перестрелки или отправиться по делам явно не мирного характера. По мнению Алауди, Джи идеально подходил на роль Стража Шторма. Этой своей яркостью и тем, что находился постоянно на острие атак, он и привлёк когда-то внимание непоколебимого, спокойного и хладнокровного Стража Облака. Полная его противоположность, стрелок был для него, с одной стороны, весь как на ладони, а с другой – непонятная личность, живая загадка. Вон как глазищами сверкает, ну чисто пламень.

-Так что там интересного? – прервал тот его странные мысли и посмотрел на документ. Француз очнулся и пододвинул бумагу к противоположному краю стола. Со вздохом поднявшись, «подозреваемый» взял её тремя пальцами и уселся обратно. Натянул пальто повыше и пробежал глазами написанное. Нахмурился и стал читать медленнее.

-Вся твоя теория рушится из-за этого единственного обстоятельства, - зачем-то решил пояснить полицейский, хотя всё и так было предельно ясно.

-Значит, её тогда видели… - не слушая его, пробормотал раненый и начал неосознанно покусывать губу. И без того истерзанные из-за трёх дней без курения, они воспалились ещё сильнее. А покраснев, стали выделяться на болезненно-бледном лице парня гораздо резче. Алауди даже прикрыл ладонью глаза, делая вид, что потирает лоб, на самом же деле подавляя всколыхнувшееся желание завладеть этими дерзкими губами.

Но ему пришлось поднять голову, потому что Страж Шторма чем-то громко зашуршал и начал что-то бурчать себе под нос. Оказывается, выудив из кармана какой-то жутко измятый лист, Джи развернул его и теперь просматривал, кивал сам себе и бубнил. Француз прислушался и уловил обрывки фраз:

-…к началу операции уже знали… могла сообщить… оказалась около Рикардо… передала… но этот вечер был во время… А до того её алиби никто не догадался проверить! Вот оно! – по ходу размышления стрелок ухмылялся всё шире. И в итоге, после последней реплики запрокинул голову и язвительно рассмеялся.

-Что? – негромко спросил второй парень, сцепляя пальцы в замок и приподнимая брови. Видеть Шторма таким весёлым ему приходилось очень редко. И явно не в такое опасное время, как сейчас, когда в Семье что-то назревает.

-А то, - веско ответил Джи, снова становясь серьёзным, - что ничего этот факт не рушит. А совсем даже наоборот – подтверждает мою цепочку. Что конкретно вам объяснить, мистер обвинитель? – не удержался он от высокомерной насмешки. А всё потому, что его собеседник непонимающе смотрел на него.

-Ну попробуй хотя бы оправдаться, - ответил тот.

-Ой, да неужели я обошёл по логическим выводам самого детектива? Есть теперь чем гордиться, - не упустил момент задрать нос и поглумиться раненый. И тут же умолк, ибо Алауди поднялся из-за стола, обогнул его и сел рядом с напарником на диван. Стрелок попытался отодвинуться к противоположному краю, чтобы сохранить своё личное пространство от вторжения ледяного парня. Однако диванчик был небольшой, так что максимальное расстояние между двумя сидящими на нём составляло около двадцати сантиметров.

Ещё и это пальто… Страж Облака сел аккурат на край пустого рукава, из-за чего дёрнувшийся в сторону Джи вынужден был переместиться обратно. Он даже начал отвоёвывать спасающую его от холода одежду, однако безрезультатно. Француз слегка улыбнулся его ребячливости и нарочно придвинулся ещё ближе. Ему вдруг понравилось наблюдать, как стрелок дуется и отворачивается. Полицейскому обычно самому было неприятно пускать людей на свою территорию, но сейчас ему почему-то хотелось приблизиться к вспыльчивому парню, интересно было проследить за его реакцией.

В итоге Алауди бесцеремонно потянул на себя пальто, а когда Шторм, зашипев, упустил из побелевших пальцев правую половину накидки, быстро приподнялся, набросил её себе на плечо и снова сел. Таким образом парни оказались накрыты тёплой, но жалобно потрескивающей от натяжения тканью. И плотно прижаты друг к другу плечами. Джи ругнулся сквозь зубы, упираясь одной ладонью ему в грудь и отворачивая голову. Страж Облака же наоборот оказался к нему лицом и чуть наклонился вперёд. Перед его глазами оказалась полускрытая прядями алых волос, платком и воротником шея. Алауди медленно выдохнул, и пряди колыхнулись.

-Вот же чёрт! – не выдержал стрелок, резко оборачиваясь к нему и прожигая взглядом: - Ты это пальто собственноручно мне отдал! Так что грейся чем-нибудь другим!

Тут он заметил, как из его рта вместе со словами вылетают клубки пара, и присвистнул.

-У вас что, все с ума посходили?! Морозят заживо?! – возмутился он. Вспомнил о слишком близком соседе и стал отпихивать его обеими руками: - Давай иди! Твой кабинет – ты и разбирайся! И камин себе найди!

Его более-менее тёплые кисти вдруг были перехвачены ледяными пальцами и сжаты в таких же ледяных ладонях.

-Ааа! Заморозишь! Снежная Королева, блин! – уже не на шутку запаниковал Джи и задёргался с новой силой. Вздрогнул и замер, резко выдохнув. Алауди тут же вскинул голову: с лица Шторма как водой смыло недавно расцветший румянец. Вспомнив о ране, француз стал поспешно расстёгивать рубашку соседа. Справившись с пуговицами, выдернул полы её из-за пояса брюк и посмотрел на пострадавший бок. Бинты были белыми. Пока…

Раненый часто и неглубоко дышал, зажмурив глаза. И, конечно же, проклинал всё на свете. Особо яркие ругательства посылались в адрес владельца кабинета. Но тут он почувствовал что-то странное и приподнял веки. Сглотнул и поперхнулся собственной слюной. Потому что полицейский обвил его руками за поясницу, наклонился и легко коснулся губами начавших буреть бинтов на боку. Прикрыл глаза и провёл губами влево-вправо.

-Ал… Ты… что творишь?.. – выдавил ошалевший Джи, не узнавая этого парня. «Наверно, это сон. Да! Я уснул и вижу какую-то чушь! Но почему именно с Алом?!! Что он тут забыл?!» Эти немые вопли раздавались в голове стрелка, в то время как тело охватывало так недавно желаемое тепло. Страж Шторма почувствовал, как вспыхивают его щёки, как краска заливает шею до самых ключиц. А, чтоб эту индивидуальность организма! Не зря говорят, что рыжие пунцовеют жарче и быстрее прочих.

-Опять разбередил… - сквозь свои вихрящиеся мысли услышал он тихий голос Алауди. Тот, оказывается, уже удобно устроил голову на его животе, а холодные пальцы прижал к белым бинтам, вокруг красного пятна. Напряжённый, как тетива своего лука, Джи не находил слов и не знал, куда деть руки от смущения и странного поведения соседа.

-Расслабься. Не съем, поди, - негромко добавил полицейский, которому была немного неприятна эта жуткая скованность. Тем не менее, уже сам факт того, что беспокойный парень был им пойман, говорил о маленькой победе. – Что там с твоей теорией? Говори, а потом пойдёшь на перевязку.

-Идиот! – выдохнул раненый, решая, наконец, абстрагироваться от этой близости напарника, и поднёс лист к глазам: - Вот, смотри. Есть алиби этой Эфы как раз на то время, когда операция была в самом разгаре. Другими словами, во время её проведения девчонка не могла вмешаться в её ход. Но! Раз враги _уже_ знали о нашем плане, значит, им его сообщили заранее. Кто-нибудь догадался проверить алиби Эфы до операции? Я полагаю, что когда был утверждён окончательный порядок задания, Рикардо понял, что данный захват испортит все его замыслы, и решил разрушить наши построения. Поручил одному из окружения рассказать о секрете операции врагу. Когда мы утвердили план?

-За пять часов до начала действий, - ответил Алауди, внимательно слушавший его выводы.

-Именно. А их вполне хватило бы для проникновения на территорию врага и сообщения ему о нашей готовящейся атаке. Эфа – иллюзионист, поэтому могла…

-То есть ты хочешь сказать, что Рикардо со своей свитой – предатели? – помрачнел полицейский.

-Точно! Я тебе об этом уже три дня твержу! – раздражённо заявил Шторм. – Но они очень умны и осторожны. И готовят что-то крупное…

-Крупное? Ты о том, что они хотят разорвать цикл наших операций и ослабить Вонголу?

-В яблочко! – воскликнул Джи, всё-таки кладя свободную руку на бок полулежащего на нём соседа и стараясь не думать об интимности их положения. – Но чтобы в этом убедиться, нужно проверить алиби Варии за эти пять часов до начала операции. Если всё подтвердится, то нужно готовиться к худшему.

-А если нет? – Француз чуть повернулся и посмотрел на собеседника снизу-вверх.

-Загвоздка опять же в том, что Эфа – очень умелый иллюзионист…

-Да, ты уже упоминал это. Из-за этого она с помощью миража могла заставить врага себя слушать. А после – создать иллюзию себя и помелькать в людных местах?

-Да ты мысли что ли читаешь?! – поднял брови раненый. – Ах да, извини, ты же детектив, тебе положено дружить с логикой, - снова захотел он поехидничать. Кстати говоря, он всегда признавал незаурядный ум Алауди и считал его интеллект достоянием Стражей Вонголы. Ведь даже Джотто не подписывал ни одно разрешение на крупномасштабное задание, не посоветовавшись прежде с ним и со своей Правой рукой. – Правда, если её алиби обеспечит сотрудник, который не умеет смотреть сквозь иллюзии, то пиши пропало. До правды не докопаешься.

-Само собой, - хмыкнул Страж Облака, садясь ровно. Рук он не разомкнул, отчего Джи оказался плотно прижатым к нему.

-Отставить телячьи нежности!! – взорвался Шторм, но сопротивляться было бесполезно.

-Я тут кое-что узнал… - шепнул ему на ухо полицейский.

-Ну и? – От этого стрелок почувствовал себя неуютно и повёл шеей.

-Это к делу не относится, - ответил Алауди, скользя пальцами по спине соседа. – От тебя лекарствами пахнет, - заметил он, когда тот цыкнул и оттолкнул его руки.

-В курсе. Уже в горле першит от этой больницы, - буркнул Джи, отстраняясь и пряча глаза за чёлкой. – У нас тут важная миссия, а он творит невесть что.

Страж Облака заметил густой румянец на его щеках, почти такого же цвета, как волосы, и слегка улыбнулся. Да грозный киллер-то, оказывается, смущается от подобных вещей! А что будет, если его кто-нибудь поцелует или, положим, ещё дальше зайдёт?.. Французу вдруг нестерпимо захотелось увидеть выражение его лица в такие моменты. Вот он, сидит рядом… Так почему бы не попробовать?..

-Эй, - тихо произнёс Алауди, упираясь лбом в его висок.

-Чего ещё? – проворчал раненый, не поднимая головы. Почувствовал на подбородке прикосновение холодных пальцев и неохотно взглянул на соседа. Сглотнул и попытался отвернуться. Но пальцы держали крепко. Потом чуть вздёрнули его голову вверх, и он оказался лицом к лицу с напарником.

-Слишком… близко, - пробормотал он, невольно краснея и хмуря брови. Невольно же облизнул пересохшие губы и сразу сообразил, что лучше было этого не делать: в голубых глазах мелькнула тень какого-то желания. Джи аж взмок от щекотливости ситуации. Когда же полицейский стал медленно наклоняться к нему, стрелок неожиданно поздно понял его намерения и дёрнулся. Но его держали крепко.

Однако Шторм не хотел так легко сдаваться. Он стиснул зубы, резко мотнул головой и выпрямил руки, отталкивая Алауди. Не ожидавший такого сопротивления, тот не успел среагировать, и раненый отодвинулся, вскочил на ноги и отступил за стол. Тяжело дыша и держась за бок, с секунду сверлил опасного парня недобрым взглядом, после чего задрожал и обхватил себя за плечи: слишком сильно холод в комнате контрастировал с теплом соседства напарника.

-Ты чего… удумал? – стуча зубами, выговорил Джи. Страж Облака расслабленно сидел на диване с нечитаемым выражением лица и смотрел на собеседника как обычно – отстранённо. Потом вздохнул и поднялся, подхватывая пальто.

-Не трясись так, ничего я не удумал, - спокойно произнёс он, подходя к двери и поворачивая ключ в замке. И в то же время корил себя за беспечность, надо ж было так опростоволоситься! Ну ничего, этот шустрый парень ещё попадётся в его руки. Это только вопрос времени. – Идём, тебе перевязка нужна.

-Кто ещё тут трясётся?! – запоздало вспыхнул стрелок, выходя за ним следом, но сохраняя безопасную дистанцию. – Кто в этом виноват?

-Ну не я же, - сказал Алауди, отвечая сразу на оба его вопроса, мысленно усмехнулся этой горячности и зашагал вперёд. Он не оглядывался, прекрасно зная, что Джи идёт за ним, хоть и на некотором отдалении. Оставил его в медпункте, а сам подозвал подчинённого и поручил ему передать запрос на проверку алиби Варии во время, предшествующее операции. А заодно и до, и во время второй, сорванной.

Сразу после этого к нему за подписью подошёл очередной сотрудник. Вернувшись с ним в кабинет, а по пути велев затопить там камин, француз сел за стол и придвинул к себе бумаги. Заглянувшая позже медсестра сообщила, что раненый перевязан и требует, чтобы ему выделили кровать, поскольку он прошлой ночью спал плохо, днём работал и повторять неблагодарное бодрствование не желает. Страж Облака кивнул и сказал постелить ему в лазарете.

Закончив с документами, часть которых должен был подписывать стрелок, Алауди отдал бумаги ждущему мужчине и запер за ним дверь. Подошёл к зажжённому камину и присел перед ним, протянув к огню озябшие руки. Вспомнил о чём-то, вытащил из шкафчика портсигар, открыл его и глубоко вдохнул запах табака. Он отдаст сигариллы владельцу, когда тот выпишется официально. А до того момента пусть полежат здесь как напоминание.

* * *

Под утро Алауди задремал, сидя на диване. И проснулся оттого, что в дверь громко постучали. Вскинувшись, он часто заморгал, вспомнил, _что_ было накануне, и поднялся. Набросил на плечи многострадальное (из-за вчерашнего, нет, уже сегодняшнего «перетягивания») пальто, потому что камин, а с ним и кабинет успели остыть. Открыл дверь, и пришедший сотрудник с порога заявил ему, что временный и.о. босса Вонголы созывает отдел планирования и стратегии, плюс к этому требует его, главы CEDEF’а, присутствия. Страж Облака удивился и спросил, где назначен сбор.

-В штаб-квартире, куда господин Джи и отправился, как только проснулся, - ответили ему.

Если учесть, что время было начало седьмого, то поспать оба напарника смогли всего ничего… Полицейский сказал, что скоро будет, и отправился в ванную, по пути попросив принести завтрак в его кабинет.

«Не заставляйте перенапрягаться!» - отчётливо прозвучали в его голове слова медсестры, когда он, вытирая лицо, смотрел в зеркало. «Встать в шесть часов – это перенапрячься? Я же не знаю, какой у него режим дня». Подумав так, парень хмыкнул и повесил полотенце на крючок. «Но раз устраивает собрание, значит, с ног не валится. И не помирает. Да и вообще, это не моё дело…» Тут ему припомнилось лицо стрелка этой ночью, когда их соседство стало чуть ли не интимным. И Алауди передумал: «Нет, моё. Не одному же Джотто всё о нём знать!» Поймав себя на этой чересчур собственнической мысли, он помассировал виски пальцами и вздохнул. Что ни говори, а шторм и правда может расшевелить облако и, возможно, заставить плыть в нужном _ему_ направлении. «Ну уж нет. Это _шторм_ у меня понесётся в определённую сторону!» - снова усмехнулся он и вышел в коридор.

* * *

-Пришёл. Начинаем, - сказал Джи, заметив, что Алауди бесшумно появился в зале. Большинство стульев за круглым столом пустовали, на остальных расположились лучшие стратеги и главы крупных отрядов Вонголы. Дождавшись, когда француз займёт своё место, Страж Шторма объявил о скором проведении следующей операции в обозначенном цикле. Полицейский, слушая его, осмотрел соседей. Отметил, что Рикардо не выглядит так, словно его подняли на границе ночи и дня. Поэтому и стал наблюдать за ним краем глаза, решив проверить догадки напарника. Стрелок тем временем кратко обрисовал сложившуюся ситуацию, особое внимание обратив на срыв прошлого задания. Так что на сегодняшнем собрании предстояло обсудить план предстоящего дела, дабы избежать повторения печальной судьбы предыдущего.

-Да, и ещё такое замечание. Особые секреты хода операции ни в коем случае не должны покинуть пределы этого зала, - веско произнёс Джи, жёстким взглядом обводя присутствующих. Алауди заметил, что многие сжались под этим напором, даже непрошибаемый Рикардо дёрнул бровью. Но – и только. Страж Облака мысленно хмыкнул, поняв: таким способом Шторм попробовал выявить источник утечки информации. И пока что неудачно. Это скрытое испытание было лишь прелюдией, поэтому далее последовало собственно планирование нового задания.

Суть его состояла в том, что нужно было захватить территорию, принадлежащую враждебной семье. Искомый район как кость в горле торчал посреди двух важных объектов Вонголы, тем самым мешая их свободному обмену необходимыми ресурсами. На этот манёвр Правая рука босса возлагал особую надежду, так как данная территория врагами почти не использовалась. Но – вот парадокс – при этом тщательно охранялась: видимо, было делом принципа удерживать при себе этот стратегически важный пункт, препятствуя распространению власти Вонголы. Для такого поведения даже существовали подходящие выражения: «ни себе, ни другим» или же «собака на сене».

Право ознакомить собравшихся в зале с расположением вражеских сил Джи поручил Алауди, поскольку именно спецподразделение полицейского уже два года отслеживало все передвижения по нужной территории. Тот озвучил донесения разведки, сделав акцент на том, что охрана там сменяется раз в три часа, а на одно лишь проникновение в интересующий их квадрат требуется два часа с лишк _о_ м. И в завершение доклада он добавил, что мобильность вражеских сил его подчинённые оценили в семь баллов из десяти.

-Таким образом, перед нами помимо сложной задачи действовать максимально тихо стоит ещё и другая, особой трудности – уложиться в очень ограниченное время, - подытожил Шторм, и на этом подготовительная теоретическая часть была закончена.

А далее началось конкретное пошаговое планирование операции. Каждый из стратегов высказывал своё видение хода задания, выстраивал цепочку этапов. Все обсуждали его планы и либо отметали, либо корректировали замеченные недостатки. Для уточнения некоторых манёвров полицейскому даже пришлось повторить данные. Тут же были рассмотрены и силы, имевшиеся в наличии. Стрелок сообщил, что отрядит людей, служащих непосредственно Вонголе. А Алауди, естественно, распорядится CEDEF’ом.

Казалось, что этой ударной группы было бы вполне достаточно. Но, когда распределение функций по отделениям было уже вроде как утверждено, Джи неожиданно выступил с предложением задействовать в операции и отряды Варии. Оно было встречено неуверенным молчанием: большинство присутствующих имело очень смутное представление об этой организации. Однако Стражу Шторма была интересна именно реакция Рикардо. Но его ждало разочарование. Тот сидел с всегдашним хмурым выражением и даже если как-то по-особому воспринял неожиданное предложение, то ничем это не обнаружил. Когда уже все собравшиеся посмотрели на него, он поднял голову и воззрился на заместителя босса Семьи в ответ. С полминуты они сверлили друг друга непонятными окружающим взглядами. В зале установилась мёртвая тишина. Алауди посматривал на них с неожиданным интересом: во что же выльется эта борьба? Глава Варии заметно помрачнел, но и не думал отворачиваться – это значило бы проигрыш. Но потом он и стрелок как по команде, одновременно посмотрели на развёрнутый лист с чертежом действий.

-Конкретные задачи? – спросил Рикардо, и остальные стратеги вздохнули с облегчением: грозный человек согласился на сотрудничество.

-Сообщу, когда план будет предельно ясен и утверждён большинством, - ответил Шторм, не проявляя никаких признаков довольства. Наоборот, посерьёзнел ещё больше. – Но главное, что нам потребуется – твой иллюзионист.

-Иллюзионист? – повторил босс Варии, чуть приподнимая брови. – А с вашими что?

-Про Деймона вы все знаете, - сказал Джи, мельком взглянув на Алауди. Тот на мгновение прикрыл глаза, как бы советуя ему соблюдать предельную осторожность. Он чуть кивнул на это и добавил: - А в этой важной операции нам просто необходим сильный иллюзионист. _Крайне_ необходим, - особо выделил он это слово.

-А почему именно Лилит? – ровным голосом произнёс Рикардо, снова смотря только на собеседника.

-Потому что она тоже член Вонголы. И я _требую_ , чтобы она приняла участие в предстоящем деле. Да, и возможно, будут задействованы остальные люди из твоего окружения, - вроде как нейтрально, но со стальной нотой заметил Страж Шторма. – Кроме того, если мне слух не изменяет, ты уже согласился сотрудничать. Отказываться теперь – не находишь это унижением?

Последняя фраза прозвучала как вызов. Все, кроме говоривших и полицейского, опять содрогнулись. Босс Варии не шевельнулся, насмерть замолчал и погрузился в размышления.

-Время уточним потом. На подготовку примерно два дня, правильно рассчитайте сроки! – громко предупредил остальных стрелок, не дожидаясь ответа Рикардо. – Для обсуждения и возможной коррекции деталей плана назначу ещё два сбора. Ответственный за информацию – Алауди, - он положил руку на плечо напарника. Француз кивнул, не спуская глаз с возможного босса заговорщиков. Тот вдруг поднял голову и пересёкся с ним подозрительным взглядом. Однако Страж Облака как ни в чём не бывало скользнул глазами дальше, по лицам других присутствующих. А когда глава Варии отвернулся, опять стал незаметно наблюдать за ним.

Джи сказал, что сообщит о следующей встрече в ближайшие полдня, и поблагодарил всех за работу, напомнив о строгой секретности плана. Люди попрощались и стали расходиться. Через минуту в зале остались только начальники трёх участвующих в новой операции отрядов.

-Я дал достаточно времени на раздумья? – обратился к Рикардо Шторм, присаживаясь и закуривая. Полицейский слегка поморщился и отодвинулся от соседа: терпеть не мог дым дешёвых сигарет. Отчасти это и было причиной того, что стрелок когда-то перешёл на сигары, но в итоге предпочёл сигариллы. С их ароматным дымом Алауди смирился и зачастую догадывался о приходе Правой руки босса по опережающему его запаху табака и вишни.

Его напарник хмыкнул и выдохнул дым в противоположную от него сторону. При этом он с ожиданием посматривал на главу Варии. Тот вернул на лицо непроницаемое выражение и кивнул:

-Участвуем. Но с условием: в вашем распоряжении только три человека из моего личного окружения.

-Четыре.

-Три.

-Три так три, - неожиданно легко согласился Джи, стряхивая пепел. При этом на француза он не смотрел. – Завтра, на втором сборе я назову конкретные имена.

Рикардо поднялся и направился к выходу.

-Но для этого мне нужны подробные данные о них, - сказал ему в спину Страж Шторма.

-Сегодня пришлю, - приостановившись, сухо ответил босс Варии. – Что-то ещё?

-Абсолютная секретность, - как и в начале совещания, веско произнёс стрелок, давя сигарету в пепельнице.

Когда в коридоре затих звук шагов тёмной личности, Джи откинулся на спинку стула и протяжно выдохнул.

-Ты себя под удар поставил, - констатировал Алауди, поднимаясь и подходя к окну.

-А по-другому никак, - усмехнулся Шторм. – Заметил что-нибудь?

-Он слишком спокоен, его не разгадать так просто, - ответил полицейский, прекрасно понимая, _что_ он имеет в виду.

-Ясно дело, - расслабляясь и зевая, пробормотал стрелок.

-Эй! Иди сюда. Быстро! – вдруг напряжённо бросил француз, внимательно глядя в окно. Ещё и рукой нетерпеливо поманил, - Да быстрее же!

Второй парень стряхнул дремоту, поспешно встал и подошёл к нему.

-Не высовывайся. Лучше вторую штору задёрни, - почему-то прошипел ему Страж Облака, не отрывая взгляда от двора штаба.

Его сосед последовал совету, после чего встал за его спиной и выглянул поверх его плеча наружу.

-Какие люди! – шёпотом воскликнул он. Да и было от чего. Выходившего из здания Рикардо встретила невысокая хрупкая девушка в тёмном. Лицо её было скрыто полями шляпки и вуалью. Незнакомка, видимо, что-то спросила у босса. Но тот прошёл мимо, лишь мотнув головой. Вместе они дошли до ворот, сели в экипаж, который тут же укатил.

-Госпожа Эфа, нет, не так, Лилит собственной персоной, - уже нормальным голосом сказал Джи, прищуриваясь и отпуская штору, которую непроизвольно сжал в горсти. – А в экипаже наверняка ещё кто-нибудь из Варии сидел. Интере-е-есно, - протянул он, поворачиваясь к окну спиной и опираясь руками о подоконник. Нахмурился и задумался.

Алауди же плотно задёрнул занавески и встал перед напарником. С минуту изучал его лицо, отрешённое из-за напряжённых размышлений. Потом положил свои ладони поверх его пальцев и вплотную придвинулся к нему. Стрелок очнулся, замешкался и попытался вырвать руки, чтобы оттолкнуть его. Но Страж Облака держал крепко. С сожалением он передумал целовать парня в губы, не желая в этот первый раз чувствовать на них горечь дешёвого табака, поэтому наклонился чуть ниже. Джи, онемев, почувствовал на шее прохладное прикосновение и дёрнулся. Полицейский, до боли сжимая его пальцы своими, приник губами к его коже, упругой и, по контрасту с его, горячей. Чуть повернул голову и повёл языком по линиям алой татуировки на другой стороне его шеи. А чтобы тот не пустил в борьбу ноги, вдвинул своё колено меж его колен и навалился, таким образом прижав его бёдрами к подоконнику.

Шокированный, Шторм хватал ртом воздух, стараясь сохранить ясность мыслей. Потому что эта близость и прикосновения хладнокровного напарника сводили непривычного к такому киллера с ума. Даже в пяти некстати вспомнившихся подобных случаях с девушками он не чувствовал себя так… хорошо? Возможно, поэтому тем отношениям так и не суждено было наладиться: из-за равнодушия парня. Сейчас же, под натиском Алауди он практически перестал соображать.

А француз, пользуясь выпавшей возможностью, продолжал пробовать его на вкус. Так, покусывая и посасывая его шею, он спускался ниже. Языком подразнил впадинку между ключицами, вернулся вверх и, жарко дыша в ухо стрелку, изучающе провёл губами по мочке, по скуле, лизнул багряные ресницы на одном зажмуренном глазу, на втором. Ощутил на шее неровное обжигающее дыхание пленника и еле удержался, чтобы не съесть этого зверски желанного человека.

-Ал, - предостерегающе произнёс Джи, и м _о_ рок распался. Полицейский в последний раз поцеловал его лицо и отстранился. Глубоко дыша, он смотрел, как румянец растекается по белой коже соседа, как сумасшедше блестят рубиновые глаза. Страж Шторма поднёс к носу руки и присвистнул: на них чётко выделялись следы пальцев француза. Потом стрелок обхватил шею ладонью и сощурился.

-Что с тобой? – негромко сказал он, очень серьёзно глядя на него. Походу, прекрасно понимал, что с ним явно не всё в порядке. Да что уж там, Алауди сам себя не узнавал. Но и отрицать того факта, что хотел завладеть этим взрывным парнем, никак не мог. Сейчас его больше удивило то, что Джи не накинулся на него с кулаками, хотя это было вполне в его духе. Неужели настолько шокирован? Полицейский мотнул головой и снова уставился на него. Нет, смотрит спокойно, только чуть смущённо.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Шторм передёрнул плечами и выскользнул из пространства между окном и напарником. Свернул на столе лист со схемами и шагнул было к двери. Добавил:

-Сегодня я выписываюсь, жду мой портсигар. И, желательно, объяснение того, _что_ сейчас произошло. До скорого.

Оставшись один, Страж Облака прикрыл глаза и поднёс пальцы к губам. Кожа была ещё тёплой от недавнего прикосновения к пышущему жаром телу Джи. Руки подрагивали от сильно пульсирующей в жилах крови, возбуждение и не думало затухать. Чувствуя это непривычное волнение, Алауди никак не мог выбросить из головы ощущения сводящей с ума близости штормового парня. Раньше такого не случалось. Неужели контроль ослабевает только от нахождения его рядом?! А что же будет, если дело зайдёт дальше этих более чем невинных поцелуев? Да тогда последние ледяные барьеры к чертям порушатся. А он, Алауди, окончательно лишится разума! Надо срочно что-то с этим делать.

Но этот вопль здравого смысла тут же заглушили свежайшие воспоминания о том, как необыкновенно покорно стрелок принимал его прикосновения. Неужели тоже неравнодушен? Или просто от шока не мог двинуться? Да нет, от второго предположения француз усмехнулся. Этот парень не способен промолчать, если чем-то недоволен. Вывод? Он не сопротивлялся, потому что хотел того же.

Полицейский глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь этим остудить пылающий внутри пожар, и снова выглянул в окно. Успел заметить, как за воротами скрывается до боли знакомая поджарая фигура, и задёрнул штору. Опустился на ближайший стул и подцепил пальцами остаток сигареты в пепельнице. Но передумал, бросил обратно, встал и вышел из зала. Произошедшее требовало серьёзных раздумий. Но они подождут, поскольку ни в коем случае не должны мешать ходу операции.

* * *

-Идиот! – под это слово в стенку полетел подсвечник, с грохотом отскочил от неё и, погнутый, рухнул на пол. – Идиот! – на этот раз Джи пнул попавший под ноги стул, и тот с треском врезался в письменный стол. – И из меня идиота делает! – сжимая кулаки, процедил парень и с силой опустил их на столешницу. Подпрыгнувшая от удара чернильница плеснула краской, тёмные капли упали в опасной близости от только что утверждённых документов. Вовремя заметив это, стрелок чертыхнулся, поспешно убрал бумаги в папку, пятна вытер. Вздохнул и, постепенно остывая, плюхнулся в кресло. Ощупал шею и нахмурился: как назло из головы не шли те прикосновения обычно спокойного как удав Алауди. И это значительно мешало всерьёз задуматься об очень важной предстоящей операции.

«Нет, ну что за сентиментальщина! Это удел женщин! Даже не так – девчонок-подростков! Тупость! Набью ему наглую морду!!» - яростно думал Джи и активно кивал этим своим мыслям. Потом вспомнил о своих словах и взглянул на настенные часы. Они показывали полдесятого.

«Ладно, - решил он, - в десять можно и в больницу. А до того пересмотрю-ка я план». Что и осуществил. Только сейчас заметив некоторые погрешности, он записал на прилагающемся листе, _что_ нужно исправить. Оставалось дождаться информации от Рикардо и подкорректировать план в соответствии со способностями варийцев. Когда часы пробили десять, Страж Шторма оделся, захватил с собой все документы и отправился в «любимую» больницу.

Медсестра ему обрадовалась и тут же накинулась с расспросами о не-имевшем-места-быть убийстве. Успокоив её уверением в своей невиновности, Джи сказал, что ему просто необходимо _сегодня_ покинуть госпиталь. Только вздохнув на это, она отправила его на осмотр. После обследования врач сообщил, что внутренние ткани успели срастись, даже несмотря на те несколько кровотечений. И дал добро на снятие грубых швов и замену их растворимыми.

-Через месяц загляните снова, - в заключение посоветовал он, выписывая разрешение.

Стрелок поблагодарил, отдал почти полную табакерку и направился в операционную. Снятие швов и замена их на другие заняла два с лишним часа. Потом ещё с час он пролежал, ожидая, пока ранки перестанут воспаляться. Бок ему перевязали, попросили ещё пару дней не тревожить, и отправили на выписку.

Выйдя из осточертевшей больницы и вздохнув свободнее, Шторм хотел вернуться в дом Джотто, чтобы приготовить оружие. Но вспомнил (а точнее организм ему напомнил) о сигариллах. И поморщился: как ни крути, а к ледяному парню всё-таки надо было заскочить. Крепко прижимая к себе сумку с важнейшими документами, он зашагал к зданию полиции.

Дежурные его отлично знали, поэтому преград не чинили. Сказали только, что Алауди вышел куда-то на время, но должен скоро вернуться. Джи на это фыркнул и прошёл к его кабинету. Тот, как ни странно, оказался незапертым, поэтому стрелок нагло развалился на знакомом уже диване.

Снова накатил проклятый сон. «Надо было кофе выпить» - поздно спохватился он, зевая до хруста в челюсти. Казалось, всего на мгновение прикрыл глаза. И очнулся от негромкого звяканья. Страж Облака как раз ставил на стол поднос с поздним полдником. Увидев напарника, Шторм подумал, что такое уже было. Очень похожее. Проклятое дежа-вю!

Он хмыкнул, но тут же осёкся, поскольку осознал, что сильно голоден. Кроме того, на заветном подносе стояло две чашки с кофе, о котором стрелок мечтал совсем недавно. Невольно сглотнув, он состроил равнодушное лицо и посмотрел на полицейского. Но быстро отвёл взгляд, когда тот повернул к нему голову. Порылся в дипломате и достал план с замечаниями. Всё так же молча протянул его хозяину кабинета и сложил руки на груди.

-Для начала скажи, что тебя выпишут к моменту проведения задания. Или я просто-напросто не позволю тебе в нём участвовать, - холодно заметил Алауди, не торопясь разворачивать лист.

-А?!! Совсем спятил?! Что ещё за «не позволю»?! Да ты кто такой, чтобы это делать?!! – Джи аж затрясся от злости. Сжал зубы, резко рванул из папки выписку и швырнул на стол. – Да подавись!

Француз дождался, пока лист опустится на столешницу, и только тогда взял и прочитал. Внимательно оглядел раненого с макушки до ног, кивнул и вернул больничный лист.

-То-то! Ишь как «не позволю»! – выдёргивая бумажку из его пальцев, буркнул Шторм. Посмотрел на аппетитные закуски и отвернулся. Всеми силами он пытался подавить внезапно проснувшийся аппетит, но не смог и быстро облизнул губы.

-За сигарами пришёл? – заметив это, спросил Страж Облака и поставил перед собеседником чашку с ароматным кофе. Милостиво кивнул на тарелку с бутербродами. Сам сел в кресло, взял в одну руку кружку, второй разгладил на столе лист с планом. Внимательно просмотрел и начал читать примечания, набросанные утром стрелком. Джи прихлёбывал бодрящий напиток, не притрагиваясь к закуске, и следил за выражением лица Алауди. Тот вдруг перехватил его взгляд и указал глазами на еду. Подумав, стрелок всё-таки соизволил последовать его совету и надкусил бутерброд. Не удержался, быстро сжевал и взял следующий. И ещё один. Состояние от завтрако-обеда постепенно стабилизировалось, даже плохое настроение Стража Шторма улучшилось. Он согрелся. Для полноты счастья не хватало только покурить.

-Портсигар мой где? – сказал он, обводя кабинет взглядом.

-После, - бросил полицейский, не отрываясь от чтения исправлений. Что ни говори, а внесённые Джи замечания были более чем уместны. Различные нюансы, не замеченные ранним утром, теперь и ему бросались в глаза. Он озвучил пару мест, где ещё бы сам внёс правки. Стрелок выслушал, подошёл взглянуть на план и согласился. Стянул с тарелки собеседника кусок ветчины и отправил себе в рот. Потянулся ещё за чем-то, но француз хлопнул по его руке ладонью. Вписал в лист свои замечания, досмотрел остальное до конца и отложил.

Повернулся к Шторму: тот стоял у окна, отодвинув занавеску и подставив лицо тёплым лучам солнца. Жёлтые искорки вспыхивали на его алых волосах, и казалось, что пряди покрыты красным золотом. Медленно, не делая резких движений, Алауди поднялся, шагнул и потянулся к багряным волосам рукой.

-Ну то есть оставляем… - Джи вдруг обернулся к нему и не закончил фразу, увидев напарника в опасной близости от себя. Невольно отшатнулся от его руки, вспомнив об утреннем происшествии, и – стукнулся спиной о стекло. Крепче сжал в пальцах кружку и непонятно зачем зажмурился. Замер, чувствуя, как Страж Облака нависает над ним. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило: стрелок лишь чувствовал на своём лице тёплое дыхание соседа. Замучился чего-то ждать и приоткрыл сначала один, затем и второй глаз. Оказывается, француз смотрел на него со смятением – видимо, боролся сам с собой.

-Ал?.. – Джи чуть приподнял голову. Ему было совсем непривычно видеть его таким. Тут полицейский наклонился вперёд и ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. – Ал?..

-Помолчи… Хватит уже меня изводить… - глухо пробормотал тот. Положил ладони ему на спину, но крепко не прижимал, чтобы не напугать.

-Это ты _меня_ в могилу сведёшь, - буркнул Страж Шторма, снова не зная, куда деть руки. Да и вообще теперешнее положение его не смущало, просто было как-то странно. Но – внезапно! – уютно. Он отвёл назад руку с чашкой, свободную ладонь устроил на его плече и опустил на её тыльную сторону голову. Алауди вздрагивал от малейшего его движения, но не смел поверить и стоял с закрытыми глазами. Он слушал дыхание любимого, которое становилось все ровнее и ровнее. Наконец, Джи окончательно расслабился. Да так, что у него даже ноги подкосились. Француз поспешно вскинул голову, придержал оседающего стрелка и вдруг понял причину его вялости: парень безмятежно дрых у него на плече.

Страж Облака еле успел подхватить кружку, что захотела скакнуть на пол из пальцев спящего. Поставил её на подоконник, а напарника приобнял и не спеша довёл до дивана. Усадил-уложил, подсунул под голову подушечку и отшагнул. Борясь с искушением, посмотрел на его лицо, вздохнул и снова сел в кресло. Стараясь не думать о том, что вот ему буквально на блюдечке (пардон, на диване) поднесли объект его желания, полицейский снова занялся планом предстоящей операции. Но как назло на этот раз никаких изъянов не обнаружил и сложил листы. Достал из выдвижного ящика портсигар Правой руки Джотто, вдохнул аромат сигарилл и положил их на стол.

Тут в дверь постучали. Вскинувшись от неожиданности, Алауди бросил взгляд на Джи. Тот даже не шевельнулся. Поэтому француз быстро пересёк комнату, вышел в коридор и прикрыл за собой дверь. Подчинённый, оказывается, искал именно стрелка, чтобы передать бумаги от Рикардо. Но Страж Облака сказал, что это прислано им обоим, забрал документы и вернулся в кабинет. Вскрыл пакет и, то и дело поглядывая на спящего парня, начал читать досье. В пачке оказались данные не на всех варийцев: в начале шла приписка, что двое из них находятся на важных заданиях и поэтому не смогут участвовать в захвате территории. Он нахмурился. Похоже, Рикардо тоже хорошо умел просчитывать действия наперёд и позаботился, чтобы его подчинённые были сильно заняты. Поэтому-то и настаивал на троих, догадался полицейский. Соответственно, и досье было всего три.

Первое – на Лилит, в котором ничего нового не нашлось.

Второе – на некоего Натаила, мужчину, судя по всему, считавшегося чем-то вроде «тяжёлой артиллерией» Варии, но не отличавшегося особым умом.

Третье – на некую Оноскелу, женщину, специалиста рукопашного (!) боя и прямолинейных атак.

Правая рука Рикардо – Лукас – и принц, упомянутый как-то Джи, – Астариан – были где-то за границей.

Алауди покачал головой – возможность выбора из предоставленных личностей была им недоступна, а эти трое наверняка уже натасканы боссом на выгодные ему действия. Каждый знает своё дело, каждый поступит так, как ему приказано, подорвёт всю операцию. Надо лишь предсказать, как именно. Но в данный момент француз не мог логически вывести действия варийцев – не хватало фактов. Он уже было задумался, кому бы доверить это, но услышал шорох и оторвался от бумаг. Это Страж Шторма, на которого запоздало подействовало кофе, приподнял голову и потряс ею. Оглядел сонными глазами обстановку, нашарил ими напарника и сел на диване.

-Я что, уснул? – хрипловато и чисто риторически спросил он. Потёр затылок, провёл ладонью по лицу и широко зевнул. Медленно поднялся и вкусно потянулся. Наблюдавший за ним полицейский улыбнулся про себя, окинул взглядом всю его фигуру и, привлекая внимание, махнул бумагами в руке.

Джи тут же встряхнулся, подошёл к столу и наклонился.

-Что это?

-Рикардо прислал, - лаконично ответил Алауди и протянул ему первые листы. Стрелок взял их, прочитал начало и тоже помрачнел:

-Подстраховался, гад… Услал верхушку подальше, а нам наученных слуг подсунул…

-Да, - кивнул француз. – Без сомнения, каждое их действие в головы им вбил.

-И про Эфу ничего нового… Ну, мы ещё посмотрим. – Шторм принял из рук собеседника остальные бумаги и стал внимательно их просматривать. Для удобства опёрся о стол локтем и чуть не придавил им какой-то плоский футляр. Хотел отодвинуть, но глянул на него, мгновенно узнал и на время потерял к досье интерес: - Наконец-то! Я без этих сигарилл уже помираю!

Быстро открыв портсигар, он втянул носом любимый аромат, замер так ненадолго. Потом выщелкнул одну сигариллу и начал по привычке ощупывать свои карманы. Но вспомнил, что спички с собой всё это время не носил, и посмотрел на Алауди.

-Есть?

Тот холодно хмыкнул и ничего не сказал. Наблюдать за суетящимся напарником в ломке было приятно. Но, вопреки его надеждам, Джи шустро сообразил, что к чему, шагнул к камину и вытащил короб _о_ к спичек из-за статуэтки на полке. Улыбнулся и потряс им, проверяя, не пустой ли.

-Хоть окно открой, - неприязненно заметил Страж Облака, маскируя раздражением досаду. Шторм деланно поморщился от этих слов, но форточку распахнул. Зажёг сигариллу и блаженно закурил. По кабинету распространился терпкий запах табака и вишни – именно это сочетание когда-то понравилось стрелку больше всех остальных. А уж когда даже полицейский смирился с этим ароматом, притерпелся к нему, Джи и подавно разошёлся. «А почему, собственно, я вдруг решил ему угодить?» - сейчас неожиданно задался вопросом он и искоса взглянул на хозяина кабинета. Тот, оказывается, посматривал на него не менее внимательно. И нос не прикрывал, и к окну – свежему воздуху – не стремился. Вот и понимай их потом, этих молчунов!

Страж Шторма снова поднёс сигариллу ко рту. Привычные ощущения успокаивали, беспокойство улетучивалось вместе с ароматным дымом, покалывание нёба возвращало уверенность. Когда осталась ровно половина сигариллы, а Джи наконец насытился всем, что ему давало курение, он начал искать глазами, обо что бы её затушить. Решил, что решётка камина будет хорошим вариантом.

-Сюда, - раздался голос Алауди, и, обернувшись, стрелок увидел в его протянутой руке стеклянную пепельницу. Ткнул в неё окурок и слегка крутанул, чтобы тот перестал тлеть.

Тут француз резко дёрнул пепельницу к себе, и Шторм машинально нагнулся, чтобы не уронить сигариллу. Был тут же схвачен за запястье и притянут к соседу. Снова не успел ничего сообразить, так что последовавший секундой позже поцелуй стал сюрпризом. Ведь полицейский только и дожидался того, чтобы он потерял бдительность, но при этом был трезвым и бодрствующим. И сейчас представился самый что ни на есть удачный случай. К тому же Джи только что курил не тошнотворные сигареты, а фирменные сигариллы.

Скользя языком по языку пойманного парня, ощущая смесь горьковатого привкуса дорогого табака и легчайшей сладости вишни, Алауди впитывал момент всем существом. Закрыл глаза и полностью погрузился в поцелуй. Ему нравились чуть твердоватые губы стрелка, так резко отличавшихся от мягких женских. Кроме того, - нельзя было не признать, - Джи умел целоваться.

«Ловелас выискался» - мельком подумал француз, замечая, как тот пытается перехватить у него инициативу. Впрочем, неудивительно: Страж Шторма всегда старался быть впереди планеты всей. Но сейчас полицейский, конечно же, не собирался уступать ему ведущую роль. Уже то, что этот упрямец не стал сопротивляться, пьянило подобно терпкому вину. Укротив порыв пленника весьма ощутимым укусом в губу, Алауди снова скользнул языком ему в рот. Джи судорожно вздохнул и попытался отвернуться. Страж Облака в ответ на это жёстко обхватил ладонью его затылок, насильно повернул обратно и снова впился в его губы, перехватывая дыхание, занимая рот, проводя языком по нёбу.

Чувствуя, как кровь в жилах закипает словно под итальянским зноем, парни жадно в перерывах между поцелуями глотали воздух. Но ненасытный зверь внутри полицейского требовал продолжения. И оно последовало. Он рванул рубашку на груди стрелка и заскользил ладонью по пышущей жаром коже. Потом губами, языком коснулся одного соска, второго… Почувствовал, как цепкие пальцы Джи сжимаются в его волосах на макушке. Сквозь шум пульса в ушах пробился долгожданный стон Шторма. Тогда Алауди сильно прикусил сосок, и стон перешёл в болезненное шипение. Француз хотел продолжить очень интересное занятие, но боль, видимо, отрезвила стрелка. Так что он резко оттолкнулся от подлокотника и от плеча парня, на которые до этого опирался, выпрямился и отшагнул. Страж Облака тоже вернулся в реальность и посмотрел на него.

Джи осторожно ощупывал губы, на его лице была сумасшедшая смесь эмоций. Глаза сверкали как жгучие рубины, волосы топорщились ещё сильнее обычного. Животные инстинкты хищника в полицейском призывали его завалить соблазнительного парня и взять прямо на полу.

Но из-за разрыва дистанции ошеломляющее воздействие Стража Шторма на него ослабло. И он смог взять себя в руки. Вдобавок подсознание твердило: рано ещё, он поторопился.

Джи тяжело дышал, потирая лицо. Потом передёрнул плечами, застегнул рубашку. При этом руки его заметно подрагивали – скорее всего, от мощного тока крови и от бури чувств.

Этой буре Алауди был отчасти благодарен: из-за неё же стрелок не мог вымолвить и слова, так что ругани не последовало. И француз мог лицезреть растерянного заместителя босса Вонголы. Собственно, и это было ещё одной наградой за сдержанность.

На его губах и языке ещё чувствовался привкус табака с вишней, особенно ценный потому, что именно эта смесь была своеобразной визиткой его любимого. Узнаваемым и кружащим ему голову ароматом и вкусом.

«Любимого», - мысленно повторил Страж Облака и чуть прищурился. Вслух же сказал:

-Не убегай, - поскольку заметил, что Джи отступает к камину.

-Ты вообще соображаешь что делаешь? – хрипло спросил Шторм, непроизвольно хмуря брови.

-Прекрасно осознаю. А вот ты, похоже, нет, - спокойно ответил Алауди. Его всё ещё будоражила недавняя близость собеседника, так что изображать хладнокровие пришлось после изрядного над собой усилия.

-Да уж, ты всегда недоступен и далёк, что никто тебя не понимает, - не в тему фыркнул стрелок. Обычно от шока он оправлялся быстро. Но сейчас это был не шок. Скорее, разочарование в неудачи эксперимента. В неудачи для организатора, который был обескуражен его результатом. Для объекта же результат был положительным – пару минут любимый пробыл в его объятьях.

-Зачем тебе это? – спросил Джи, имея в виду то, что полицейский первым начал всё это безумие.

Но Алауди, естественно, не собирался посвящать его в свои желания, поэтому лишь качнул головой. И резко повернулся к двери, в которую постучали.

Страж Шторма открыл её, и подчинённый сообщил, что группа стратегов ждёт назначения сбора по операции. Хлопнув себя по лбу, стрелок оглянулся на напарника.

-Завтра около полудня, - сказал тот, поняв его сомнения.

-Сообщите всем им и Рикардо «завтра, в одиннадцать, в том же зале штаба», - сказал Джи. Пришедший мужчина кивнул и удалился, а Шторм заторопился в упомянутое здание: нужно было начинать отбор силовых структур для предстоящей кампании. Между делом он произнёс, обращаясь к французу: - Ты своих собрал?

Страж Облака в очередной раз убедился, что с этого парня всё как с гуся вода. Вон уже говорит как ни в чём не бывало, словно поцелуй ничего не значил. Да и деловитость тона показывала, что стрелок уже переключился в рабочий режим. Не до переживаний сейчас.

-Завтра всё сообщу, - коротко ответил Алауди. Но не удержался от желания подразнить неугомонного парня: хитро прищурился и провёл по своим губам пальцами, облизнул их.

Джи чуть порозовел, но упрямо тряхнул волосами и начал сворачивать бумаги с планами и заметками. Папки, затребованные в полиции, оставил на столе. Подхватил дипломат и направился к двери.

-Стой.

Страж Шторма оглянулся через плечо, а полицейский быстро приблизился и поднял его воротник.

-Что ещё? – недовольно сказал стрелок, отодвигаясь.

-Соблазнять меньше надо, вот что, - хмыкнул Алауди. Оставленный им ранее засос с каждым мгновением всё чётче проступал на светлой коже Джи. Француз с куда б _о_ льшим удовольствием оставил бы его открытым, но не сейчас.

Осознав сказанное, Шторм покраснел, сильнее прижал в _о_ рот к шее и буркнул что-то вместо прощания. После чего покинул кабинет напарника. Страж Облака смотрел ему вслед ровно секунду, потом заперся в комнате.

* * *

На назначенном объекте царила тишина. До поры до времени, конечно. Джи зоркими глазами стрелка осматривал пустынный двор. Потом окинул взглядом окрестности и отщёлкнул крышку часов. Загоревшийся язычок алого Пламени осветил стрелки. Одна минута до начала… Полминуты до смены стражи… Джи немного приподнял правую руку и, зажав все пальцы кроме безымянного и мизинца, махнул ею к земле. И даже сам с трудом заметил, как от одной из ниш в стене отделилось и скользнуло вперёд две тени. Они остановились у полосы света от фонаря, на мгновение окутались синим матовым ореолом. И уже в облике двух людей в той же одежде, что и местная стража, направились к внутренним дверям.

Когда они приблизились к створкам, Джи и ещё с полсотни людей из трёх отрядов Вонголы замерли в напряжении. Самый первый, самый короткий и одновременно самый рискованный момент этой операции заключался в задаче обмануть и заменить часовых, а тех настоящих, что сейчас прибудут, убить. Для обмана, естественно, был нужен иллюзионист. Тем более опытный, поскольку один из охранников также был носителем Пламени Тумана, чтобы в случае чего распознать обман. Но Джи не зря выторговал у Рикардо Лилит: в первую очередь для этого случая.

Так что вскинутые ружья опустились, когда стражник просканировал подошедших и позволил приблизиться. Заговорили. Пост был передан, сменённые охранники повторили обратный маршрут. Когда один из новых «стражников» чуть отвёл в сторону руку и согнул её в запястье, под стенами произошло масштабное, но от этого не менее скрытное движение: отряды готовились войти в ворота по первому же зову.

Лилит тем временем изменила внешность себя и напарника (солдата CEDEF’а) ещё раз. И теперь к ним направлялся настоящий караул, который надлежало тихо уложить. Сейчас же они одинаковым движением вскинули мушкеты и просканировали идущих. Те кивнули и после пары фраз изготовились принять пост. Но тут один из них вдруг что-то смазанно вскрикнул, выхватил нож и занёс над головой. Второй тем временем обмяк вроде как без причины, но Лилит еле заметно шевельнула пальцами, сбрасывая с их кончиков синее Пламя. Первый из настоящих охранников успел попасть по подчинённому Алауди, но тут же рухнул рядом с бездыханным товарищем.

Чертыхнувшись, Джи прижался к земле. Больше у вор _о_ т не было издано ни звука, да и тот вскрик вряд ли был слышен кому-то из врагов. Тревога не была поднята. Поняв это, стрелок скользнул вниз по склону и у кромки двора махнул кистью руки. Тотчас Эфа накрыла лежащих людей иллюзией, постучала в ворота и что-то сообщила тем, кто за ними находился. Створки чуть приоткрыли, и иллюзионистка скользнула туда. Через пару секунд выглянула наружу и жестом позвала за собой. Только тогда часть отрядов оказалась рядом по знаку Джи. Раненого солдата подхватили и унесли наверх, к Оноскеле. Убрали убитых стражников. А затем часть лучших бойцов CEDEF’а нырнула в ворота. Всё было проделано безукоризненно тихо и быстро.

Оставаясь в тени и ожидая доклада, Джи не забывал о мелочах, способных погубить операцию. Поэтому он посматривал на домик караульных. Свет там горел по-прежнему, дверь была слегка приоткрыта. Но Шторм хмыкнул с облегчением только тогда, когда на пороге появилась высокая фигура в сером пальто. Алауди перехватил пристальный взгляд напарника и слегка кивнул. Порядок. Стражники обезврежены. Теперь оставалось дождаться сообщения о ситуации, тем более что информатор уже спешил к нему. Тот, пригнувшись, миновал луч света и присел рядом с командующим. Тихо сказал несколько слов. Стрелок одобрительно кивнул и отдал приказ, который подчинённый побежал распространять. Сам Джи особым жестом велел частям своего отряда входить на чужую территорию. Алауди, получив указания, повёл своё подразделение в обход двора.

Оказавшись за воротами, Страж Шторма сразу свернул налево и шагнул в укрытие, которое приготовили его люди. Провели на лучшее для обзора место. То же самое сделали и подчинённые француза справа от ворот.

Джи выглянул в бойницу и обозрел открывшееся пространство. Всё понял с полувзгляда и скрежетнул зубами.

-Минизавод оружия. С виду ненужная местность. Хорошо устроились, - пробормотал он, и стоящий рядом связной кивнул, удивившись этой проницательности. Но тут же спохватился: кто перед ним, он знал неплохо.

-Неудивительно, что люди Алауди  это не распознали: издали всё кажется заброшенным, - продолжил размышлять стрелок. Конечно, новость была неприятная, но не то чтобы совсем неожиданная. Что-то такое они с Алом подозревали…

-Что прикажете? – приняв к сведению сказанное, спросил солдат.

-Позови сюда Алауди. Думаю, план не изменится, нужно лишь скорректировать нюансы.

Подчинённый вскоре вернулся со Стражем Облака.

-Действуем как раньше, но особо следи за варийцами, - сходу заявил француз.

-Кстати да! – воскликнул Джи и велел выяснить связному их местоположение. Когда тот удалился, он повернулся к напарнику, чтобы спросить что-то. Но не успел: его рот накрыли прохладные и властные губы. Сильная рука обвила его талию. Ответив на поцелуй и обогрев дыханием и прикосновением холодную кожу лица Алауди, Джи оттолкнул его:

-Очень вовремя, дурак!

После чего задумался и не смог вспомнить заготовленного вопроса. Сощурился и недовольно буркнул:

-Всё забыл из-за тебя.

-Варийцы, - подсказал полицейский, обуздывая проснувшегося внутри себя зверя. Чтобы справиться с ним, француз старался не смотреть на соблазняющего его уже одним своим присутствием парня. А тот как нарочно вперился в него взглядом рубиновых глаз:

-Точно! Сведения об алиби поступили?

Речь шла об ответе на запрос алиби подчинённых Рикардо за пять часов до заглавной операции цикла.

-Они все были в особняке. Лилит видели входящей туда вместе с боссом.

-На всё время до операции?

-Да. Только Оноскела один раз вышла, и то, чтобы взять приглашение.

-Чертовщина! Но я не мог ошибиться! Не здесь! – яростно ударил по стене кулаком Джи.

-Ты помнишь, что на том приёме она подходила к Рикардо?

-Да! И тогда же наверняка сообщила об операции! – быстрая смена состояния Шторма тоже выбивала землю из-под ног Алауди. Он сделал над собой усилие и напомнил о серьёзности ситуации, когда чувствам нельзя давать волю.

-Так вот. Как она покидала особняк, чтобы явиться в поместье Джотто, мои наблюдатели не заметили, - веско сообщил он стрелку.

-А вот раньше сказать?! Ну, интриган, чёрт тебя возьми!! – воскликнул Джи, ткнув его локтем в бок. Но мгновенно нахмурился. Размышлять было некогда. Главное, что все варийцы в их поле зрения…

-Разрешите! – в помещение вбежал встревоженный информатор. Стражи Вонголы резко обернулись. А солдат поспешно сообщил плохую новость: - Лилит, Оноскела и Натаил без приказа двинулись вглубь территории! На связь и в зону обзора не выходят…

* * *

Алауди пришёл в себя и приоткрыл глаза. Но тут же об этом пожалел: светлые стены больно ослепляли. А из-за того, что нещадно раскалывалась голова, отражённый свет был мучительней вдвойне. Переждав особенно сильную боль, француз повторил попытку. На этот раз он смог рассмотреть обстановку.

Небольшая комната, ободранные желтоватые обои на стенах, обшарпанный пол. Из мебели только невысокий стол и стул, на котором сидел полицейский и к которому был привязан. Видимо, давно, потому что запястий уже не чувствовал. С усилием сглотнув ком в горле, Алауди попытался вспомнить, что было до того, как его оглушило.

Да, им с Джи сообщили, что трое варийцев без приказа проникли на чужую территорию дальше, чем планировалось, и затерялись. А поскольку высланные за ними солдаты не могли так же свободно передвигаться, то от преследования пришлось отказаться. Но это не спасло, и вскоре бойцы отрядов Вонголы оказались под обстрелом. Враги явились из ниоткуда и обрушились на занятые новоприбывшими дома. Облава оказалась настолько неожиданной и яростной, что потери сразу возросли.

Смутно Алауди помнил, что Джи тогда, ругаясь сквозь зубы, отстреливался от врагов и прикрывал его спину. Но противников нахлынуло столько, что их волна разделила Стражей. Обоим приходилось туго, но зная, какой опытный боец его напарник, полицейский предпочёл за него не волноваться. Позже, когда в здании уже нельзя было оставаться, солдаты Вонголы выбрались на улицу. Но враги мгновенно воспользовались этим и подключили дальнобойное оружие. Что оказалось явно не на руку такому рукопашному бойцу как Алауди. Отбивая непонятные снаряды и укрываясь от них за всевозможными выступами, Страж Облака подбирался всё ближе к стреляющим. Однако на подходах оказалось много врагов, встретивших его с твёрдым намерением прикончить. С трудом перебив этих неудачников, француз уже совсем близко подошёл к линии атакующих стрелков. Но незаметно это сделать не получилось, его обнаружили и «подарили» очередной снаряд. Он не успел даже понять, что стал лёгкой мишенью. И как подкошенный рухнул в сухую гальку.

С трудом собрав кусочки памяти в эти воспоминания, Алауди задумался над тремя пунктами:

1)    Провалена ли миссия?

2)    Сколько потерь понесли три отряда?

3)    Предала ли Вария?

4)    Что с Джи?

Последний пункт появился неосознанно и чуть ли не первым. Но Страж решил, что сейчас не время для переживаний. Однако холодное спокойствие не спешило прийти им на смену, как бы он ни старался его восстановить. Тогда он вынырнул из размышлений и вдруг услышал голоса в комнате дальше по коридору. Голоса троих узнал сразу. Что-то певуче сообщала Оноскела, коротко и грубо отвечал Рикардо, а Натаил подобострастно понижал голос.

Слов Алауди всё равно не мог разобрать, так что сконцентрировался на интонациях. Да, двое подчинённых обрисовывали боссу ситуацию. Причём по хвастливым ноткам полицейский понял, что миссия с треском провалена. Испытал что-то вроде досады, но не успел поддаться гневу. Потому что заговорил Рикардо. И он-то явно был недоволен какими-то действиями обоих офицеров. Они тут же смолкли, слушая выговор.

Страж Облака же запоздало сообразил, что если он сидит здесь связанный, а верхушка Варии – в соседней комнате, и никаких попыток к его спасению не предпринимается, значит… Француз усмехнулся. Значит, Джи был прав. Вария и правда оказалась той организацией, которой не нужно долго расти, чтобы получить огромное влияние.

Так, с первым и третьим пунктами всё ясно. О втором, вероятно, он уже никогда не узнает. Как и о четвёртом. Алауди стиснул зубы и двинул руками. В ответ на это словно тысячи иголок пронзили мышцы ниже локтей. Пальцев он и вовсе не чуял, а запястья и предплечья будто пожирал жидкий огонь боли. Превозмогая её, Страж продолжил пытать руки. Резь нарастала, но сильнее её было осознание того, что постепенно оживают пальцы. Ощупав ими верёвки, он зарычал (про себя). Потому что путы были сотканы из Пламени предсмертной воли. Не Грозы, которое совершенно лишено гибкости. Дождя? Нет, иначе руки так и не вернули бы чувствительность. Солнце не позволило бы её потерять… Шторм и Небо не дают такого эффекта. И Облако тоже. Следуя методу исключения, остаётся Туман. Материальная иллюзия. Эфа-Лилит?.. Джи и в ней не ошибся. В плохом смысле слова.

Если да… Тогда становился понятным вроде бы безумный поступок стрелка, который он совершил во время той, первой операции из цикла. А ведь Алауди уже тогда что-то подозревал. Он неплохо знал Стража Шторма Вонголы. Знал и то, что парень был далеко не идиотом. Наоборот, гением, правда в других областях, нежели сам француз. Да и чутьё у него отличалось остротой, подобно чутью дикого кота. Вот значит как он смог спасти тогда ситуацию. На ходу разгадал обманный манёвр врага и дал время CEDEF’у перестроиться.

Алауди-то забрал у него в больнице отчёт о миссии, чтобы просчитать другие вероятные исходы. Без финта Джи его группа была бы безжалостно смята двумя отрядами противников. Уничтожена. А так потери оказались сведены к минимуму. И кем – стрелком, рискнувшим как обычно: одновременно безрассудно и просчитанно. Единственное, что не входило в его план – естественно, получение ранений. Но от них-то никто не застрахован. А уж бушующий Шторм, что всегда на острие атаки, – и подавно.

Страж Облака извернулся на стуле, но верёвки только сильнее впились в его запястья, словно были живыми. И тут же, будто издали почувствовав его сопротивление, в комнате с варийцами заговорил четвёртый человек. Его присутствие Алауди смутно ощущал с самого начала. И таким был прозвучавший голос, что Страж Облака не сразу понял, что перестал дышать из-за шока, который словно морозом сковал его лёгкие.

-Он очнулся.

Лёгкая хрипотца, бархатные переливы на гласных, чуть твёрдые сонорные. Всё это ассоциативным рядом отметилось в сознании полицейского, и он выдохнул, как ему показалось, кристаллы льда. Два слова произнёс так любимый им голос Джи. В голове метались бессвязные обрывки мыслей, поэтому он не сразу заметил, что к нему по коридору направляются заговорщики. Услышал шаги. Одни женские – лёгкие и чёткие. Вторые мужские – тяжёлые. И третьи, до боли знакомые, юношеские – мягкие и стремительные.

Поспешно приведя лицо в порядок (то есть вернув и без того неподвижным чертам окончательную окаменелость), Алауди выпрямился.

Первой вошла Оноскела, окинув пленника томным взглядом (об этой томности можно было только догадываться, поскольку её глаза были скрыты тёмными очками). Уселась на столик, закинула ногу на ногу, словно нарочно обнажая их до середины бедра. Француз даже головы к ней не повернул. Натаила, опёршегося о дверной косяк плечом, он также проигнорировал, сосредоточившись на третьем вошедшем.

Джи тоже уселся на стол, прямо напротив полицейского. И тот в первое мгновение не узнал его. То ли свет был неверный, то ли и правда выражение хищного торжества так не шло лицу стрелка, но Алауди  показалось, что перед ним совсем другой человек. Чужой до мозга костей.

Неправильный Страж Шторма какое-то время изучающе смотрел на него. А потом сказал:

-Не ожидал?

Француз счёл нужным промолчать. И только продолжал сверлить собеседника холодными глазами.

Видимо, ожидая такую реакцию, Джи хмыкнул и вдруг подался вперёд, так, что почти коснулся его лба своим.

Боковым зрением полицейский отметил, как дёрнулась Оноскела, но сам не шелохнулся. Что его сейчас больше интересовало – он не ощутил привычного аромата сигарилл. Услышал шёпот, впрочем, явно не предназначенный для передачи секретов – таким он был громким:

-А ведь я говорил не недооценивать Варию.

«Ты говорил не так», - почему-то ощутив потребность к противоречию, подумал Алауди, снова не удостоив его ответом вслух. Вместо этого смотрел в упор. Смотрел и не мог поверить в его предательство. Кто угодно. Даже телепортировавшийся из Японии Джотто. Но не Джи.

-Ты, наверно, хочешь знать о судьбе отрядов? – словно углядев в его голове один из четырёх пунктов, сказал стрелок. – Вижу, хочешь. Варийцы все целы. От Вонголы осталась примерно половина. Одна четверть твоих жива, но… - он чуть запнулся, - в худшем положении, чем ты.

И по его губам опять скользнула незнакомая хищная ухмылка… В глазах сверкнул неясный огонь и тут же был потушен багряными ресницами.

Глядя на него, полицейский никак не мог понять, что ему в нём не нравится. Такое ощущение, что Джи не стоит перед ним во плоти. Алауди вообще не ощущал каких-либо эманаций, обычно излучаемых человеческим телом. Которые, причём, были особенными для него у Стража Шторма.

-В таком шоке, что и ответить не можешь? – неправильно истолковал его молчание стрелок. Отстранился, устроившись на столе поудобнее, вытянул из нагрудного кармана спички и…

Француз два раза моргнул, чтобы убедиться, что ему не мерещится.

Потому что Джи поджёг… тонкую сигарету. Одну из тех, которые курил на совещании. Из тех, дешёвых и вонючих…

-Что так смотришь? Тоже хочешь? – выдохнув едкий дым, спросил парень. И Алауди окончательно осознал, что перед ним не Джи. Тот ни за что бы не предложил ему закурить. Ни за что не стал бы курить дрянные сигареты, когда вернул свои родные сигариллы.

А ещё ни за что бы не свёл колени вместе, сидя на чём-либо.

Ни за что бы не излучал холодную ауру. Потому что был рождён от алого жаркого Пламени Шторма.

Страж Облака ясно понял: это не Джи.

Видимо, полицейский переменился в лице, так как сидящий напротив «незнакомец» затушил сигарету о столешницу (ещё одна говорящая деталь) и грубо схватил его за подбородок. Впился взглядом в его зрачки и произнёс:

-Не думал, что ты будешь колебаться. Совсем не похоже. Может, проявишь уже себя? Скажешь, какая я сволочь распоследняя, чёртов предатель. Или, погоди… - не-Джи сделал вид, что задумался, и добавил: - Ты согласен, что Вария сделает Вонголу лучше? Нет, правда. Ты видел нашу мощь, накопленную за какие-то месяцы. У тебя будет сила, власть, деньги…

Алауди вскинул голову и оскалился в архинасмешливой улыбке. Он понял замысел врага. Мало того, что они хотят убедить его в предательстве Джи, так ещё и пытаются заполучить его, полицейского, в свои ряды. Страж Облака оценил, да. Всю коварность, разумность… и подлость такого решения.

-Пошла ты, - очень-очень тихо, так, чтобы слышал только «собеседник», произнёс он и увидел, как сужаются и наливаются фиолетовым цветом бывшие рубиновые глаза.

Но ему уже не было дела до изменений, которые выдавали врага с головой. Мысли обратились к четвёртому и ставшему действительно важным пункту. Что с Джи?

А в следующую секунду его руки были сжаты верёвками до хруста в костях. (Кстати, тот факт, что ранее эти путы «сообщили» не-Джи о сопротивлении Алауди, выдал Лилит ещё тогда, просто сам француз осознал это только сейчас). Зажмурившись и переждав боль, Страж Облака мысленно распрощался с запястьями и вдохнул глубже спёртый воздух.

-Что такое? Он же ещё ничего не ответил, - сквозь буханье крови в ушах разобрал он встревоженный голос Оноскелы.

-Он понял, - утробно прошипел лже-Джи, и в этом голосе не осталось уже ничего от бархатного баритона стрелка. Теперь в нём звучали неприятно шелестящие ноты гадюки. Или эфы.

-Но как? – воскликнула вторая женщина Варии, бросаясь к «Джи». Внешность которого уже истаивала синей дымкой, уступая место фигурке невысокой девушки в тёмном платье. Вуаль закрывала бледное личико, воротник туго охватывал тонкую шею. А длинные ноготки выброшенной вперёд ручки разодрали Алауди щёку, благо, он успел откинуть голову и спасти глаз.

-Стой! – перехватила её запястье Оноскела. – Он же нам нужен!

-Он теперь не согласится, лучше умрёт! – яростно процедила Лилит, но сопротивляться не посмела. Повернула голову и хотела, наверно, позвать босса.

Но ноги пленника были не привязаны, и он толкнул ими стол, опрокидывая. С расчётом на то, что девушка упадёт. Но она извернулась змеёй и разорвала дистанцию.

-Ах ты!.. – вперёд кинулся Натаил, но вспыхнувший фиолетовый свет ослепил всех троих офицеров Варии. Алауди, перехватив наручники, только что полыхнувшие Пламенем, которое разъело верёвки, вскочил и оказался за спинами врагов. Резко ударил девушек по шее сзади, лишая сознания. Схватил мужчину за голову и с размаху ударил о стену, тоже обезвреживая.

После чего развернулся и шагнул к проёму, потирая саднящие кисти. Ему предстояла битва с нешуточным противником.

Рикардо не было слышно и видно. Походу, плевать он хотел на разборки в комнате с пленным.

Француз шагнул в коридор, но был вынужден отпрянуть к левой стене и закрыть лицо локтем. Потому что разрушительная алая волна разнесла всю часть здания справа и осыпала его дождём обломков.

Осторожно поднимая голову и начиная отряхиваться, Алауди посмотрел в зону бедствия. В клубах пыли показалась фигура парня. На этот раз полицейский ощутил настоящую ауру Шторма. Вдобавок узнал манеру кошачьего шага. Да и боевой лук, пылавший в руке новоприбывшего красным пламенем, не давал ни малейшего шанса ошибиться.

-Ал, что творится?!! – перекрывая грохот, крикнул знакомым – правильным – баритоном лучник. И Страж Облака выдохнул и еле заметно кивнул.

Джи ткнул его кулаком в плечо и направился дальше, туда, где чувствовался мощный источник гнева.

-Джи. Ранен? – поймав на излёте его руку и притянув к себе, спросил Алауди. – Как бок?

-Нормально, - процедил стрелок, отворачиваясь. Француз же увидел, что кровавые пятна цветут не только на его зашитом боку, но и на плече, на бедре. А пальцы правой руки страшно разодраны. Явно тетивой. Значит яростно метал стрелы, выкашивая врагов. Значит…

-Ты снова…

-Отстань! У самого руки и рожа синие! – огрызнулся Джи, тоже отличавшийся особой наблюдательностью.

-Да, руки… - пришлось согласиться Стражу Облака. Без здоровых рук он не сможет оказать напарнику ни медицинской, ни боевой помощи.

Тем не менее в комнату с Рикардо они шагнули одновременно.

* * *

Босс Варии сидел как ни в чём не бывало и смотрел на вошедших равнодушно. Создалось бы такое впечатление, если бы они не чувствовали, что его окружают волны смертоносного гнева.

-А ведь как хорошо сыграл. Отменная партия, - почему-то начал с похвалы Джи. И это благодушие тоже было обманчиво: парень просто полыхал от бешенства.

Алауди перевёл взгляд на сидящего мужчину. Тот, к его удивлению, усмехнулся и даже ответил:

-Она ещё не закончена. Не говори в прошедшем времени.

-Нет, окончена, - неожиданно жёстко после похвалы отрезал стрелок. И извлечение стрелы из поясного колчана послужило предупреждением. От бордовых перьев, где их коснулись пальцы Джи, к наконечнику пробежала и пригасла красная вспышка. Но лук Страж Шторма пока держал относительно мирно – на уровне бедра.

-Ты забыл, что за шахом следует мат. И ты удивишься, но он у меня запланирован.

-Мат, я так полагаю, это твоё владение Вонголой? – прорычал стрелок, до побелевших костяшек сжав пальцы на стреле.

-Приятно иметь дело с умным противником. Жаль, что ты проиграешь. Но я всё равно скажу: было интересно иметь с вами дело.

-Ты!! – Джи рванул стрелу на тетиву, но удержался от атаки. Этому немало поспособствовала ладонь француза, которая мягко легла на его запястье.

-У тебя есть все основания считать себя в выигрыше? – спокойно обратился Алауди к Рикардо.

-О, офицер наконец заговорил, - буркнул босс Варии, продолжая, впрочем, внимательно следить за вторым парнем. Который на это резко спросил:

-А остальные – какие фигуры?

После этой реплики Страж Облака запоздало догадался, что имелся в виду не офицер полиции, а слон из шахмат.

-Ну, ваша королева не знает об игре, но смогла вывести из игры короля.

Напарники переглянулись, поняв эту аллегорию. Джотто с невестой.

-Прямолинейный офицер, - насмешливый кивок в сторону француза. – Пешки в других странах. Ладьи нет… Хотя, наверно, ты, - Рикардо неприятно оскалился, глядя на Джи, - совмещаешь коня и ладью.

-Почему это? – огрызнулся тот, ожидая подвоха.

-Непривычные ходы и защита короля, - пояснил Алауди, вдруг осознавая, что вражеский босс был в курсе всех действий стрелка. Например, знал и о том манёвре, который совсем недавно вспоминал он сам.

-Какая честь! – с фальшивой вежливостью отвесил поклон Страж Шторма, а когда выпрямился, то прожигал Рикардо ненавидящим взглядом. – А ты, я так полагаю, король и ферзь в одном флаконе?

Мужчина утвердительно промолчал. Грозная аура вокруг его тела сгустилась.

-Такая верная своему королю ладья мне будет только мешать, - словно убеждая себя, тихо произнёс он. – А вот мощный офицер, которому в целом плевать на Вонголу… Получится?.. Пойдёшь ко мне, Страж?

Джи открыл было рот, чтобы съязвить по поводу этого наглого предложения. Но спохватился и покосился на соседа. А вдруг и правда захочет?

Алауди же холодно смотрел на Рикардо. После чего спокойно ответил:

-Ты разбираешься в людях. Да, я уважаю силу. И да, мне почти плевать на Вонголу.

-Почти? – зло повторил босс Варии непонравившееся слово.

-Именно. Есть пара исключений, - всё так же ровно продолжил француз и мельком глянул на стрелка. – К тому же ты говорил, что сделаешь Вонголу сильнее. Так вот, без него у тебя не получится это сделать. И никто из твоих людей его не заменит.

-Ал, ты чего?! – ошарашенно вскрикнул Страж Шторма, делая к нему шаг и толкая плечом. Ноздрей Алауди коснулся слабый аромат табака с вишней, но даже этой толики хватило, чтобы на несколько мгновений выбить из колеи. Ему вдруг дико захотелось прижать Джи к себе и снова ощутить на языке вкус его кожи.

-Ты признал нас достойными оппонентами, раз повёл против нас игру, - поспешно сказал Рикардо стрелок, видя, что напарник замолк.

-Умный мальчик. И правда жаль терять, - оценил глава Варии и ещё раз уточнил: - Может, всё-таки перейдёшь ко мне?

-Ага. Хладным трупом, - недобро отозвался тот и приподнял лук. – А если ещё и Алауди заморочишь, то сам ляжешь, только не хладным, а хорошенько прожаренным…

-Джи. – Француз очнулся от звука его голоса и положил ладонь ему на плечо. – Он хочет тебя разозлить. И спалить, когда потеряешь бдительность. Но сейчас другое важнее.

-Конечно, есть что-то важнее моего пепла, - ехидно заметил Страж Шторма. Но тут же переключил внимание: - И что же?

-Смотри. Закончена ли партия только при шах-мате?

-Пат? – тут же смекнул стрелок и нахмурился. – Но это не наша ситуация.

-Не наша. Вничью тоже не сыграли, - кивнул и добавил Алауди, но выжидательно глянул на напарника.

-Вечный шах, - сквозь зубы процедил тот и полоснул Рикардо свирепым взглядом.

-Ого, да вы отлично спелись! Вот и верь после этого слухам об одиночках, - насмешливо сказал мужчина и изобразил аплодисменты.

-Кто бы говорил, - пропустив издевательство мимо ушей, хмыкнул Джи и чуть ослабил хват на луке. Что-то назревало. Глобальное и серьёзное. – Ал? Хочешь сказать, что пока существует _наша_ Вонгола, он (и в целом Вария) будет её постоянной угрозой?

-Да. И даже если они сейчас получили преимущество, это ненадолго. К тому же мы-то живы и повернём ситуацию в нашу пользу.

-Ясно. Погоди! Какое преимущество?! – спохватился стрелок и поспешил сообщить ему о последних событиях: - Ал! Миссия выполнена!!

-А потери?

-Треть моего отряда, четверть твоего и весь вражеский. Вария зато невредима… Пока, - многозначительно добавил он.

-Вот как? Значит, вечный шах грозит затянуться на более долгое время, чем рассчитываешь ты, - Алауди посмотрел на Рикардо.

Тот скрежетнул зубами и вдруг сжал пальцы в пустую горсть. Оба парня единодушно бросились на пол, заодно пригибая к нему друг друга. Над их спинами пронеслась волна испепеляющего жара.

Сам же мужчина еле успел закрыться своим Пламенем от алой вспышки: Джи за долю секунды перед его атакой пустил стрелу. Босс Варии зарычал, для верности ударил ещё раз и прищурился, высматривая обгоревшие скелеты, в которые должны были превратиться тела двух Стражей Вонголы. Но ничего там не увидел. Вместо этого ощутил движение за спиной. А в следующий миг на его запястьях сомкнулись ледяные наручники. И тут же огненный шар съёжился на его ладони. Эффект стопроцентного Дождя мог бы полностью заглушить Пламя Ярости. Благодаря же свойствам Облака воздух вокруг разрушительной сферы становился всё более разреженным. И этим самым гасил её.

Рикардо хмыкнул и высвободил Пламя из всего своего тела. Точнее, попытался.

Оказывается, давление воздуха было усилено на всей ближайшей территории. Вдобавок, сверху бушевал слой штормового Пламени и укреплял таким образом барьер.

-Ах вы мелкие!..

-И опасные, - поддакнул стрелок, пояснил: - Горностаи ведь опасные, хоть и маленькие.

Провёл концом стрелы по его шее сбоку. Порез разошёлся и выступила тёмная кровь.

-Рикардо, мы согласны на вечный шах. Потому что твой мат неосуществим, тем более тогда, когда Стражи Вонголы соберутся вместе.

-Значит, когда одного из вас не станет, я возьму власть над Вонголой. Хорошо, я подожду. Я терпелив, - с безмерным спокойствием сказал босс Варии и испарил рыжеватый шар с ладони.

-Именно так. И ещё учти, что кое-кто из наших подчинённых знает обо всей ситуации. И информация о ней будет доведена до сведения Джотто в любом случае. Даже если ты всё здесь уничтожишь…

На последних словах Джи вдруг начал медленно оседать. И если бы Алауди не подхватил его под грудь, он рухнул бы лицом вниз.

-Идиот, однако. Потеря крови, - с сарказмом констатировал Рикардо и не замедлил воспользоваться исчезновением штормового слоя – снова вызвал Пламя. Но тут же резко выдохнул от боли. А всё потому, что француз чуть раньше усилил давление. – Ты их прикончил? – равнодушно спросил он, наблюдая, как Страж Облака перетягивает плечо, а потом и бок напарника оторванным полосами ткани.

-Нет. Оглушил. Не встанут раньше чем через два часа.

-И второй идиот. Я что, ошибся в вас? – всё продолжал насмехаться глава Варии. Перехватил ледяной взгляд полицейского и добавил: - Помрёт ведь прямо у тебя на руках. И конец вечному шаху, по его словам. Вы не успеете насладиться мнимой свободой и попадёте в варийскую Вонголу. Так что…

Алауди дотянулся, схватил его за край в _о_ рота и холодно произнёс:

-Мне нужен твой Страж Солнца.

-Ты сам же сказал, что вывел их из строя.

-Туман и Грозу – да, но не её. Зови! Прикажи ей вылечить его.

-Залечить его раны – не значит спасти. Солнце не восстанавливает кровь. Да и мне какой резон? Если он умрёт, я выиграю партию…

Договорить он снова не смог и засипел от нехватки воздуха и давления на глаза. Дождавшись его полуобморока, француз ослабил силу.

-Быстрее. Или ты умрёшь раньше него и не почувствуешь вкуса победы и власти, - жёстко пообещал он. – Итак? Славная смерть в достойном возрасте или бесславная – сейчас?

Заметил слабый взмах кистью и, задержав давление ещё на секунду, отпустил.

-Оноскела! – хрипло рявкнул Рикардо, когда отдышался.

Поддерживая лежащего Джи под голову и пальцами щупая его пульс, Алауди смутно услышал стон боли, и где-то через минуту девушка появилась в комнате. Выглядела она неважно, ещё и голова должна была раскалываться от того удара. Тем не менее ситуацию она поняла сразу. Рванулась на защиту босса, собирая в кулаках золотое пламя. Но, сделав три шага, закашлялась и рухнула на колени.

-Скажи ей, - резко произнёс француз, ослабляя давление, которое только что накрыло новоприбывшую.

Рикардо, тоже переживший приступ удушья, указал подчинённой глазами на раненого парня.

Оноскела поморщилась от боли, но кивнула. Приблизилась к Стражам Вонголы и вытянула из-за пояса веер с узором из павлиньих перьев, края которого были остро отточены. Она присела, склонилась над стрелком и зажгла веер. Вдруг схватилась за горло и подняла на Алауди мутные глаза.

-Какая-то глупость – какая-то глупая смерть, - ледяным тоном предупредил он. Девушка с трудом кивнула и жестом попросила отпустить.

А подлечив раны Джи, честно сообщила то, что предвидел Рикардо:

-Страшная потеря крови. Мне его не спасти. Требуется переливание и как можно быстрее. Босс, я жутко огорчусь, если этот красивый мальчик погибнет в цвете лет, - обратилась она к главе Варии. Но того её мнение явно не волновало. Волновало другое.

-Дашь нам уйти, и…

-«Нам»? – веско переспросил Страж Облака.

-Четверым, - уточнил мужчина и договорил начатое: - И мы будем дожидаться своего часа мирно.

-Если я вас отпущу, вы тут всё в пыль разнесёте, - резонно возразил полицейский.

-Чтобы ты подавил волну и убил меня? – глухо продолжил Рикардо и посмотрел прямо в ледяные голубые глаза. Заметил, как что-то в них изменилось, и кивнул. Сейчас они были в равных условиях и оба прекрасно это понимали.

«Таких бы врагов да в союзники» - подумал босс Варии, не спеша поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Ухватил лежащего Натаила за шиворот и потащил за собой. Следовавшая за ним Оноскела подхватила на руки Лилит. И так, ощущая вокруг пока ещё неослабное давление, они покинули здание и направились к холму. Наконец, давление начало спадать и окончательно исчезло в ста метрах от своего источника.

«А если бы он был полон сил, достал бы и на всех трёхстах… Или даже пятистах… Проклятый Джотто. Тоже разбирается в людях» - с ненавистью подумал Рикардо. Он не знал, что в это время Алауди как мог быстро шагал в противоположную сторону, выжатый как лимон от напряжения. Тащил Джи, поминутно ругая его и постепенно ослабляя четырёхсотметровое давление. Потому что в идеале его способность могла покрывать восемьсот метров, правда в очень ограниченное время и с отнятием всех сил.

Но сейчас его совсем не волновали уходящие враги. Он с тревогой прислушивался к почти затихшему дыханию раненого. К счастью, их подчинённые ждали своих командиров. И, заметив издали, кинулись навстречу. Стража Шторма подняли и донесли до экипажа на руках трое солдат, полицейскому тоже помогли дойти туда же и усадили рядом со стрелком. Карета покинула вражескую зону и помчалась в ближайший госпиталь на окраине города.

Джи дышал на ладан, Алауди, уложив его голову себе на колени, говорил всё, что приходило на ум, лишь бы не отпустить утекающую из дорогого человека жизнь. До больницы тот дожил. Что с ним делали в реанимации, француз уже не видел: сам потерял сознание от истощения сил.

* * *

Ситуация повторялась. Правда, госпиталь был другим, ранения другие, состояние хуже и медсестра молчаливей.

Ввиду последнего Джи, немного отойдя от пережитых испытаний на прочность, снова занялся делами Вонголы. Вызванный секретарь принёс требуемые документы, при этом сообщив, что самые срочные из них во время комы стрелка разбирал Алауди. Узнав об этом, Страж Шторма вопреки обыкновению не возмутился. Удовлетворённо кивнул и углубился в работу.

Так его и застал француз: на койке, под капельницами, перевязанным и в ворохе бумаг, устилавших одеяло и стол. Отослал подчинённого и подошёл к раненому.

-Ну что с последней миссией? – вместо приветствия произнёс Джи, откладывая очередной подписанный документ.

-С лихвой восполнила предыдущие провалы, - ответил полицейский, внимательно всматриваясь в заострившиеся черты, но яркие глаза собеседника. Наклонился, приблизил губы к его губам и замер.

-Дурак, кто-нибудь войдёт, - услышал он и, приняв это за согласие, поцеловал. Сначала слегка, вспоминая вкус, потом лизнул языком, увлажнив сухую кожу, прикусил его нижнюю губу. Надавил пальцами на его подбородок, намекая открыть рот, и медленно проник туда языком. Прикрыл глаза, когда Шторм подался вперёд в ответном движении. Его здоровая рука легла на светлый затылок и заставила наклониться ещё ниже. Алауди чуть не потерял голову, потому что после этого сближения поцелуй стал просто неистовым. Это больше походило на борьбу, чем на слияние. И ведь именно поэтому ощущения возникали ещё более яркие и острые.

Когда же Джи буквально оторвал его от себя, оба парня восстанавливали дыхание не менее минуты.

-Ну ты… даёшь, - выговорил стрелок, вытирая рукавом влажный подбородок.

-А сам-то, - хмыкнул Страж Облака и коснулся губами запястья его забинтованной руки на перевязи. Отстранился и сел на стул около койки. Очень вовремя, потому что заглянул секретарь и передал ещё один документ. Когда Стражи снова остались наедине, раненый пристально посмотрел на соседа и сказал:

-Как они тебя поймали, не пойму.

-Оглушило дальнобойным, - зачем-то ответил тот.

-А, да-да, были у них такие. Кажется из Солнца. Я какие-то смог сбить, но у них там целый отряд метателей оказался. Пришлось людей уводить! Тут ещё варийцы, гады, напали! Ну уж их-то мы смяли, благо, часть твоих рядом была. Спохватились, а моего поблизости нет, тебя нет, а враги – в рукопашную! Кроме перестройки ничего не оставалось…

-Кстати о перестройке, - прервал эмоциональную речь Алауди и протянул ему папку, которую принёс с собой.

-Ага, ещё работа, - поморщился было Джи, но увидев знакомый заголовок и дату, удивлённо вскинул брови. – Почему?..

-Я его исправил, - пояснил француз и слегка улыбнулся. – Ты же тогда всё дело спас. Я в начале заподозрил, что ты просто бахвалился. Но как-то не вписывалось. А понял всё только когда перед варийцами связанным сидел.

-Ты что-то ещё говорил тогда про мой бред, - вспомнил стрелок, пролистывая отчёт о первой миссии цикла.

-Бред, оказавшийся правдой. Ты дал моим время перегруппироваться и завершить операцию. Подписываешь?

-Конечно! Как же свой ум-то и не одобрить! – усмехнулся Джи и, макнув перо в чернила, вывел автограф внизу двух листов. – Пока в плену сидел… Вот что значит экстремальные возможности в экстремальной ситуации!

-Я когда очнулся, они пытались привлечь меня на их сторону.

-Ого! – Шторм даже присвистнул от такой новости. – Значит, Рикардо не шутил. И что, куда ты им «посоветовал пойти»?

-Они были очень убедительны.

-Они? Да ну! – фыркнул стрелок. – Быть не может!

-Иногда может, - всё так же серьёзно продолжил Алауди. – Лилит приняла для разговора твой облик. Пыталась сыграть на чувствах.

Секунду Джи осмысливал сказанное. Осмыслил, широко раскрыл глаза и невзначай коснулся своих губ. Прошептал:

-И ты?..

-Если бы ты был настоящий, то без труда бы меня убедил, - полицейский усмехнулся, видя его реакцию, и кивнул: мол, да, ты правильно оценил силу убеждения Эфы. – Вот только если внешность она скопировала, то в остальном подкачала. Голос, жесты, привычки… Даже мимика – выдали её с головой. А, да. Ещё она сдуру закурила те дешёвые сигареты…

-Которые Рикардо видел во время совещания у меня, - закончил Джи, логически выведя цепь утечки информации. – Дура. – Секунду помолчал и лукаво покосился на Стража Облака: - Не думал, что ты настолько хорошо знаешь мои… повадки.

-Лучше чем кто-либо, - отрезал тот и поднялся. Забрал папку, быстро наклонился, жадно целуя губы Джи, и направился к двери. У неё обернулся и сказал: - Ты принадлежишь мне. Я жду твоего выздоровления с нетерпением… француза.

Увидел, как бледные щёки раненого заливает жгучий румянец, и вышел из палаты, улыбаясь про себя. Кивнул ждавшему в коридоре секретарю и бодро зашагал к выходу. Ожидание хорошего тоже было приятным. Особенно после такой многообещающей реакции Джи…

* * *

-Стой! Притормози уже!! – сквозь стоны удалось произнести Джи, который одновременно с этим паническим воплем оттолкнул Алауди. Тот недовольно уступил. Эти слова он слышал уже множество раз за те три захода, которые они со Штормом уже сделали. Но в те разы не было такого откровенного отпора. Сейчас же судя по всему стрелок и правда не выдержал столь непривычной нагрузки.

Перед началом Страж Облака исследовал все его раны на предмет заживления. Накл Наклом, но этот неуёмный стрелок мог и его лечения избежать и зарыться в работу. Но вроде бы обошлось. А более светлая кожа шрамов ввиду повышенной чувствительности стала особым вниманием для ласк француза.

Джи, оказавшийся в новом положении, то бледнел, то краснел, то орал, то смущённо зажимал рот, подавляя стоны. Поначалу порывался проявить свой «постельный» опыт, но вскоре безвольно откинулся на спину и расслабился, позволяя Алауди выпустить своего зверя и накинуться на долгожданную добычу. Чем полицейский мгновенно воспользовался, доводя любовника до оргазма одними прикосновениями пальцев и губ.

Что было дальше, стрелок помнил очень смутно из-за жаркого дурмана в голове, который, появившись после их вступительных диких поцелуев, не спешил исчезать. Он окутывал сознание Джи горьковатой и болезненной, но сумасшедше приятной истомой. И парень в редких проблесках разума ловил себя на том, что не контролирует своё тело. И поэтому изгибается от неожиданно яркого удовольствия, до хруста обнимает Алауди, впивается в его губы, утоляя страсть как жажду. Прижимается грудью к его груди, усиливая трение их влажной горячей кожи. Водит бёдрами в такт его ускоряющимся толчкам. Стонет от полыхающего внизу живота пламени наслаждения. Вцепляется ногтями в плечи любовника, протяжно кончая вслед за ним.

Теперь он в изнеможении откинулся на подушки и закрыл глаза, как бы погасив их шальной алый блеск. Тонкие линии его татуировки и приставшие к лицу прядки влажных волос были похожи на струйки крови.

Француз не мог оторвать от них взгляда. Потом, насмотревшись, перевёл его ниже. Лоснящаяся от пота и краснеющая пятнами сосков и засосов, грудь Шторма вскоре начала подниматься и опадать мерно. Решив, что он заснул, Алауди склонился и легонько поцеловал его бьющуюся на шее жилку. Тут же был схвачен за затылок и притянут ближе. Усмехнулся и лёг рядом. Не выдержал и повёл рукой по горячей коже бедра, бока Джи. Уместил ладонь над его сердцем и тоже прикрыл глаза. Так он ещё острее ощущал дыхание на своих волосах, чувствовал биение пульса и тепло любимого. И чувствовал себя на седьмом небе. Как жаворонок…

-Если я завтра (уже сегодня) не встану, назначу тебя замом, будешь вместо меня работать, - пригрозил особенно мелодичным после секса голосом Страж Шторма и ткнулся носом ему в макушку.

-Если не встанешь, я тебя на плече понесу, - отпарировал полицейский. – Или хочешь чтоб как принцессу?

-Да уж не как мешок картошки! – буркнул стрелок. Оба прекрасно знали, что утром он нормально встанет и пойдёт. Но эти препирательства были чем-то вроде приятного дополнения к сексу. Как и ещё кое-что:

-Пиджак мой там близко? Достань сигариллы, - сказал Джи, а сам даже не пошевелился.

Благо, Алауди сам его раздевал, так что их одежда была недалеко от кровати. На секунду оторвавшись от соблазнительного человека, он ловко отыскал портсигар и зажигалку, протянул владельцу. Лизнул его пальцы и снова опустился рядом.

-Окно? – почему-то спросил Шторм, перед тем, как щёлкнуть зажигалкой. Страж Облака, уже лёжа щекой на его груди, мотнул головой. И когда вокруг начал распространяться аромат табака и вишни, он медленно вдохнул его полной грудью, задержал в лёгких, чувствуя покалывание дыма, и так же неторопливо выдохнул.

-Пассивное курение вредно, знаешь ли, - заметив это, усмехнулся Джи, пуская тонкую струю ему в волосы.

-А пассивный секс? – не остался в долгу Алауди, приподнялся на локте и накрыл губами его рот. Насладился сочетанием вкусов, коснулся языком языка любовника, после чего зарылся лицом в багряные волосы с тем же ароматом. И вздрогнул от простого поцелуя в шею: его с лишк _о_ м хватило, чтобы оживить недавно поостывшую страсть. Повернулся, навис над Штормом и повёл рукой вниз, задевая его чувствительные места. Джи негромко застонал, тоже распаляясь, и открыл глаза. От их горящего рубинового взора француз окончательно потерял голову и подхватил его под бёдра, готовясь к очередному безумству.

-Ну, я тебя предупредил, - хрипловато произнёс тот, обвил руками его шею и раздвинул ноги, приглашая.

Этой ночью они занимались этим бесчисленное количество раз (кто дурак считать?). А наутро Джи поднялся вовремя, оставив любовника досыпать после долгих дежурств. До работы дошёл нормально. Правда в кабинете старался сидеть как можно меньше…

И в свободное время они оба размышляли о том, что успешно раскрыли заговор. Причём не только преступный, но и любовный. То есть тот, где чувство выросло из взаимного уважения и восхищения. Любовь, которую не разрушил даже приход Рикардо к власти через десять лет…


End file.
